Through The Years
by Nessarie
Summary: [CHAPTER 15 UP] Prequel to The Pull of a Full Moon. Goes through MWPP's seven years at Hogwarts, ending with James and Lily's deaths. Rated for later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

**Ness:** Yes, I know what I said about not doing two fics at the same time, but this wouldn't get out of my head!!! Grr…

**Remus:** This is the prequel to The Pull of a Full Moon.

**Sirius:** And just like in The Pull of a Full Moon, most of this will be from Moony's point of view.

**James:** And she's not going to kill anybody in this fic! YAY!! Well, except for Lily and me, but that's supposed to happen so it's not her fault.

**Others:** ::roll eyes::

**Ness:** Anywhoo…

**Summery:**  MWPP's seven years at Hogwarts, ending with James and Lily's deaths. New friendships, new rivals, monthly transformations, the growing threat of Voldemort, and a very boyish girl. These are just some of the things Remus Lupin has to deal with when he starts his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Through the years, he discovers four great friends, love, and, most importantly, loyalty. Through all of this he still manages to pull the occasional prank on Snape. Life is good…or is it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter One: New Friends**

"Mum! Mum! I got it! I got my acceptance letter!"

            Twelve year-old Remus Lupin was running through the house, shouting himself hoarse and waving a letter around excitedly. His mother, though she was a Muggle, knew exactly what he was talking about, and she pulled her son into a tight hug when he came into the room.

"Oh, Remus, I'm so proud of you!" she said, beginning to cry. "I can't believe you're going to leave me for a whole year!"

"Mum," Remus said, exasperatedly. "I'm going to come back for Christmas and Easter break, you know."

"Oh, I know, but I'm still going to miss my baby," she said, smiling down at him as he blushed. "And make sure you make lots of new friends."

"I don't think anyone will want to be friends with me, Mum," he said, looking at the floor sadly.

"Nonsense," his mother said briskly, but there was a note of doubt in her voice. "You'll make lots of friends, and when you do you are going to tell me all about them." Noticing the sad look on his face, she sighed, "If it bothers you that much, Remus, just don't tell anyone about your Lycanthrope."

"I don't plan to, but what if they figure it out and don't want to be my friends again?" he said, looking worriedly at his mother.

"Then they don't deserve to be your friends," she said, smiling at him. "Now, come on. Let's go tell your father, so he can take you to Diagon Alley to get your things."

            Remus grinned up at his mother, and ran out of the room to go find his father.

~*~

September 1st…

"Remus, we're just so proud of you," Mrs. Lupin said to her son for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

"Yes, Mum, I know," Remus said, exasperatedly. "You've told me a hundred times. The effect the words have wear off after ten."

"Just because the full moon is next week, doesn't mean you can get an attitude with you mother, young man," Mr. Lupin said, eyeing his son sternly.

"Sorry," Remus said, looking at his feet.

            They were at Platform 9 ¾ and Remus was having a hard time getting his parents to leave. It was a bit funny, if you actually thought about it. Ever since he had been bitten his parents were afraid that he would never be able to attend Hogwarts and they worked endlessly trying to get him on the enrollment list, but the second he was allowed to attend they didn't want him to go. _I hope I don't do that to my children_, he thought, finally managing to say goodbye to his parents and get on the train. By this time, most of the compartments were full, and it took him awhile to find one.

He was nearing the end of the train when his eye caught a compartment that only had one occupant in it. It was a girl with short brown hair, and she was already wearing her Hogwarts robes. She was reading a book, entitled, _Standard Book of Spells, Grade One_. She was obviously a first year. Remus sighed in relief. He didn't feel like meeting any of the older students yet.

"May I sit here?" he asked her, motioning to the seat opposite her. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," she said, looking up from her book and smiling at him.

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus said, taking the seat and introducing himself.

"Vanessa Smith," she said, closing the book and putting it away in her bag. "Are you a first year too?"

"Yup," he said, nodding. "Hey, do you mind if I call you Ness? Vanessa is just a bit too long."

She laughed, "No, I don't mind. I think you're right. It is a bit too long."

            Remus couldn't help but trust this girl. He felt that he could tell her anything, felt as if he had known her his whole life. They talked about a lot of things, only stopping when the food trolley came.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the old witch pushing the cart asked, smiling kindly at them.

            Remus jumped up and pulled a small amount of money from his pocket, but Ness stayed seated.

"Don't you want anything?" he asked her, looking concerned. "It's a long train ride."

"I'll be alright," she said, smiling up at him. "My dad packed me a sandwich."

"Okay," Remus said, turning to the trolley. He came back a few minutes later, his arms laden with sweets. He turned to Ness, "Would you like a Chocolate Frog?"

"A Chocolate _what_?" she asked, looking at him confusedly.

Remus sighed, "You're Muggle-born, aren't you?" Noticing the confusion on her face, he decided to reword his question. "Your parents aren't wizards, are they?"

"Oh, no," she said, blushing a little. "Is there a problem with that?"

No," Remus said quickly, not wanting to offend his new (_and possibly, only_, he thought to himself) friend. "I was just curious. People who don't have magical powers are called Muggles, and witches or wizards born into a Muggle family are called Muggle-born. You are Muggle-born. There's nothing wrong with that at all. And a Chocolate Frog is just a sweet that jumps around like a real frog. There's a card in each pack of a famous witch or wizard. You can collect them."

"Oh," she said, looking surprised. "May I ask you a question?" Remus nodded. "Well, you seem to be a little too old to be a first year, and I was wondering…"

"How old I am?" Remus said, finishing the question for her. She nodded. "Well, I'm twelve and technically I'm supposed to be a second year but I wasn't accepted until this year do to…personal reasons."

"All right, I get the point. You don't want to talk about it," she said, smirking at the closed expression on his face. "I won't ask."

"Thanks," Remus said, smiling at her in relief. Trying to change the subject he added, "Have you ever played Chess?"

She nodded, "I'm not very good, though."

Remus grinned and got up and pulled a chess board out of his trunk along with a bag of chess pieces. He dumped the pieces out and they all walked to their respective places on the board. Remus looked up at Ness and laughed at the astonished look on her face.

"They move!" she said, her voice shocked.

"Oy!" said one of the black pawns looking up at her and brandishing his sword. "Of course we move! We aren't Muggle chessmen, you know!"

"It talks!" she said, the shock more pronounced this time. Remus laughed again, unable to control himself.

"Oh, Reginald," the white queen said to the black pawn, in a disapproving manner. "Will you stop? You're scaring the poor girl to death!"

            After thoroughly convincing Ness that the chessmen weren't possessed and that it was just a spell, they played for a while. Ness was telling the truth when she said she wasn't very good. Remus had managed to beat her five times before she finally gave up on trying to win.

Looking out the window, Remus saw the sun setting behind some distant mountains. He heard Ness sigh in a whist full sort of way. He looked at her curiously and noticed that she was gazing at the golden colored clouds. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned to look at him, smiling sadly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"What about?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"My mother," she said simply, staring back up at the clouds. "She's up there, you know. Watching."

"Oh," Remus said, surprised. "You mean, she's…?"

"Dead? Yes. But it's okay, I never really knew her, so I can't really miss her," Ness said, tearing her eyes away from the sky. "But I wonder sometimes…" she shook her head, sighing again.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, not knowing what else to say. He certainly wasn't going to say he knew how she felt because that would be lying. He had never had to go though the pain of losing a parent or any other loved ones for that matter.

Ness shrugged, "It's okay. So," she grinned at him, changing the subject. "What's your family like?"

"Oh," he scrunched up his nose, remembering his mother from that morning. "Well, my Mum is a Muggle and my dad's a pure-blood, so that would make me a half-blood and they're really over protective. Especially since I was bitten—" he stopped, covering his mouth in horror.

"Bitten?" Ness said, looking curious. "Bitten by what?"

"It's – it's nothing," Remus said, going pale. "Just a slip of the tongue. Forget about it."

"No," she said, looking concerned. "Tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

            Once again the feeling that he could trust her hit him. Should he? _She did promise, and you've told her everything else_, he thought to himself and, sighing, looked up at her, staring into her eyes.

"I'm a werewolf," he said quietly.

"Oh, is that all?" she said, and laughed at the startled look on his face. "It doesn't matter to me what someone is. Just as long as I know I can trust them, it doesn't matter at all."

"So – so, you don't mind?" Remus said, his voice breaking with relief. She shook her head. "You won't tell anyone else, will you?"

"I promised, didn't I?" she said, but he still looked doubtful. She sighed, "How can I prove it to you?" Remus shrugged. She thought for a moment and then grinned, "I know how. Close your eyes."

"What?" Remus asked, looking confused.

"Just do it," Ness said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

            Remus shrugged and did as he was told…and was completely taken by surprise as her lips touched his in a kiss.

"What was that for?" Remus said, grinning at her as she pulled away. The kiss had been brief but still surprising.

"To prove to you that I won't tell anyone else," she said, smirking at the look on his face. "Will you believe me now?"

"Okay," he said, and he meant it.

            They didn't mention the kiss for the remainder of the trip, but they talked about Remus' Lycanthrope, and he found that he didn't much mind her asking.

"Isn't the full moon in a week?" she asked, looking concerned. "Will you be okay? Is there anything I can do to help?"

He almost laughed in amazement. The look of concern on her face showed what a true friend she really was. Remus felt that she was the best friend he could ask for.

"No," he said, smiling sadly at her. "There's not much you can do about it. Don't worry though. I'll be fine. I've gone through it a million times."

            She opened her mouth to reply, when the train slowed to a stop and a booming voice was heard in the corridors.

"PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THINGS ON THE TRAIN! THEY WILL BE BROUGHT UP TO YOUR DORMITORIES! PLEASE WATCH YOUR STEP AS YOU EXIT THE TRAIN! FIRST YEARS STICK TOGETHER!"

"That's us," Remus said, getting up and pulling his cloak on.

            Ness pulled on her cloak too, and followed him off the train and into a huge crowd. Not wanting for them to get separated, he took her hand in his. She blushed, but he didn't notice. He was staring at a huge man who was standing next to about fifty little boats, that were all floating in the waters of a huge lake.

"First years! First years! This way!" the man was shouting.

"C'mon," Remus said to Ness, leading her to the small crowd of first years standing in front of the man.

"Me name's Hagrid," said the giant, once all of the first years were in front of him. "I'm goin' ter be takin' ya up ter the castle. Everyone get in a boat. Four ter a boat only!"

            Remus and Ness got into a boat that was already occupied by two black haired boys. If it weren't for some very noticeable differences between them Remus would have mistaken them for twins. One had very messy hair while the other had flat and smooth hair, one had blue eyes and the other had hazel, one had glasses and the other did not, but there was a mischievousness look about the both of them. His suspicions were confirmed when the messy haired one spoke.

"Hey, Sirius, looks like we've got ourselves a pair of lovebirds."

            With a jolt Remus realized he was still holding Ness' hand. He immediately dropped it, blushing deeply as the two boys laughed. Ness, on the other hand, merely smirked.

"Aw, Remus, isn't it cute how they talk about themselves?" she said, and laughed at the repulsed looks on the black haired boys faces. Remus couldn't help it. He laughed too. It seemed that Ness wasn't as innocent as she let on to be.

The messy haired boy considered her for a moment before sticking out his hand, "James Potter."

"Vanessa Smith," she said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Remus Lupin," Remus said, as James turned to him.

"And I'm Sirius Black. Yes, I know it's an odd name, blame my parents," Sirius said, smiling and shaking there hands.

            All of the sudden the boats started moving and Ness grabbed Remus' arm in fright. It was apparent she still wasn't used to magic yet.

"How..?" she began to ask, but Remus cut her off.

"Magic, Ness," he said simply, and she blushed but didn't let go of his arm.

"Oh yeah. Must remember that…"

Sirius laughed, "You're Muggle-born, aren't you?"

"Yes, she is," Remus said, answering for her, because Ness was staring transfixed at the black water.

"So, how'd you two meet?" James asked, smirking. "Were you lovers in a past life?"

"On the train," Remus said, glaring at him.

"Really?" Sirius said, looking surprised. "The way you two are so close I thought you two had known each other your whole life."

"Tell me about it," Remus muttered to himself. Sirius and James snickered and Remus rolled his eyes turning to look at Ness who was still staring into the water. "Are you okay, Ness?"

"There's something in there," she said calmly.

James smiled, "It's probably just the giant squid."

"Giant squid?" she asked, looking at him incredulously. He merely grinned.

            Just then the boats bumped to a stop and everyone started getting out. Hagrid started leading them to the front doors of an enormous castle. As they got to the top of the stairs, he knocked loudly three times. A second later a strict looking professor with her black hair held up tight in a bun opened the door and ushered the children inside and led them to a room next to what was sure to be the Great Hall.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she said, and Remus noticed that her looks weren't the only thing strict about her. "I will be your Transfiguration teacher for the next seven years."

"Trans what?" Ness whispered, looking over at James, Sirius, and Remus.

Remus shook his head, "I'll tell you later."

The strict Professor McGonagall continued, "While you are here you will be sorted into Houses. The House you are sorted into will be like your family for the next seven years. There are four Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I will be back in five minutes, I would appreciate it if you would make yourselves presentable," she eyed James' hair with disdain, before turning and leaving.

"'I would appreciate it if you would make yourselves presentable,'" James said mimicking her and pressing his hand to his hair, trying to make it lie flat.

"I hope I don't get put in Slytherin," Sirius said, frowning. "It would break poor Mumsies heart if I'm not but I think I can handle being disowned."

"Yeah," James said, laughing. "I can see the headlines now: 'SIRIUS BLACK: FIRST BLACK TO NOT BE IN SLYTHERIN!'"

"What about you?" Sirius said, turning to Remus.

"Well, my dad was a Ravenclaw…" Remus said, shrugging. "I'm hoping for Gryffindor, personally. But I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"How are you sorted?" Ness asked, looking curious.

"Well, my dad said they make you use an unforgivable and judge you by that, but I think he was lying," Sirius said.

"My Mum said they make you try on a hat," James said, frowning. "But I don't think she was telling me the truth. I mean, how can a hat tell you which house you belong to?"

            Just then McGonagall  came back in and led them out of the room and into the Great Hall. All of the older students were already there and everything went quiet as they entered. Remus swallowed hard. He was nervous, how were they going to be sorted? His father wouldn't tell him, only that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Well, what the heck was that supposed to mean? They stopped at the front of the hall where there was a three-legged stool and a hat on top of it. Maybe James' mother hadn't been lying. Everyone was staring at the hat as if expecting it to do a song and dance routine, and Remus was quite surprised when it suddenly started singing. As the song ended everyone clapped loudly.

"As I call your name I want you to come up here and sit on the stool, you will then be sorted," McGonagall said, and then brought out a long roll of parchment.

"Abbot, Mark."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sirius."

"Good luck," they whispered to him as he nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. It took a little bit longer with Sirius then it had with Mark, and by the look on Sirius' face it seemed as if he were arguing with the hat about something. Finally, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius, looking relieved, took off the hat and went to the Gryffindor table where there was tremendous applause.

"Bones, Kyle."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Evans, Lily."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

            Several more names were called before she finally reached the L's. Remus gulped. His name was getting close…

"Longbottom, Frank."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus."

            Remus nervously walked up to the stool, barely registering Ness and James telling him good luck. He sat down and McGonagall slipped the hat on his head. It was much too big and it slipped down past his eyes. He jumped slightly as he heard a voice in his ear, and realized the hat was _talking_ to him.

_Oh, a werewolf, eh?_

**_How do you know that?_**__

_I can read your mind my dear boy. I see you've already met her._

**_Her? You mean Ness?_**__

_Yes._

**_You mean, I was supposed to meet her?_**__

_Yes, she will play a most important part in your future, my boy._

**_What do you mean?_**__

_You will find out when the time comes. Now, where shall we place you? No, no, not Slytherin. Normally I would place a Dark Creature there but that's not where your destiny lies._

**_Then which House will I be in?_**__

_Hmm… Let's see. How about—_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

            Remus heard the last word being shouted out to the entire hall and he pulled the hat off of his head, grinning widely. He walked over to Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sirius who looked just as relieved as he felt. It took her a while to get to the P's, and as she reached them Remus noticed the nervous look on James' face.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

            A short and chubby boy with blonde hair, pointed nose, and watery blue eyes walked up to the stool and put the hat on. It took much longer then anyone so far but in the end the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Podmore, Alice."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, James."

            Remus saw James walk nervously up to the stool and place the hat on his head. Almost instantly the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" James stood up, taking the hat off, and walked over to Gryffindor Table and sat down on the other side of Sirius, grinning widely. They congratulates him and then turned back to watch the rest of the sorting, waiting for Ness to be sorted. McGonagall passed slowly over the Q's and R's and finally managed to get to the S's.

"Smith, Vanessa."

            Remus crossed his fingers under the table as did James and Sirius. Ness walked up to the stool and nervously put the hat on. A few seconds later the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" She took the hat off, and walked over to Gryffindor table and sat down opposite of Remus, James, and Sirius, who congratulated her. A few more names were called and then an old man stood up and began to talk.

"I am Professor Dumbledore," he said, smiling around the Great Hall at the students. "I am sorry to say that Professor Dibbet passed away over the summer. We will miss him greatly. I am the new Hogwarts Headmaster. Now, I believe you are all hungry. So," he clapped his hands and food popped up on the tables magically. "Let us eat."

            They filled their plates with all kinds of food, and began eating. Towards the end of dinner they started talking.

"So, you said your dad was in Ravenclaw," James said, turning to Remus. "What about your Mum?"

"Oh, she's a Muggle," Remus replied. "She was a bit shocked when she found out my dad is a wizard, but she accepted it."

            They continued to talk about there families until dinner was over. A prefect led them to Gryffindor Tower and, telling them the password, led them into the Common Room.

"Girls dormitories are to the right and Boys, to the left," he said, indicating the separate staircases. "Curfew is midnight, so make sure you are in your dorms before then."

            Everyone started going to bed, and, after saying goodnight to Ness, the boys followed their lead and went up to the dorms. As Remus laid in his four-poster that night, he marveled at the day he had had. He had gained three new friends (_four, really_, he thought to himself remembering that Peter boy who had started talking with them before they went to bed), not gotten placed in Slytherin, and had been kissed. He grinned. Life was good…Then, of course, he remembered the full moon in a week and all his happy thoughts were trampled on.

~*~

**Ness:** Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "The relationship between Ness and Remus happened pretty quickly." Yeah, I know it did, but it isn't really a relationship yet. Wolves mate for life, and even though he doesn't realize it yet, Remus is having feelings for Ness, because when she kissed him she unknowingly started a fire that cannot be snuffed out. He won't realize his feelings for her until their fourth or fifth year, so don't think things are going too fast.

**Boys:** Don't forget to review!!!

**All:** See ya!


	2. Chapter Two

**Ness:** Chapter 2!!! YAY!!!! ::glares at the readers:: I only got one review for the last chapter…:'( Am I really that bad? Should I just stop writing? DO YOU GUYS NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE?!?!?!

**Remus:** ::tries to comfort Ness who has just burst into tears::

**Sirius:** ::sighs:: You'll have to forgive her, she's starting to feel guilty about the person she's going to kill off in The Pull of a Full Moon. It's getting to her, you know.

**James:** And she's not going to update The Pull of a Full Moon until she reaches 300 reviews. We're only 10 away, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

**Ness:** ::sniffles:: Anywhoo…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Two: The First Prank of Many**

            Remus had been at Hogwarts only a month and it already felt like home. He had four of the best friends in the world: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Ness Smith. Ness had starting calling him 'Moony,' stating that since he could give her a nickname she could give him one. He didn't mind much. Actually he thought it was a very fitting nickname. At the moment they were in transfiguration, and since neither of them were any good at the subject, (Remus being good in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ness good in Potions) they were writing notes back and fourth.

Mr. Moony would like to state that he and Ms. Ness are never going to get any better at this subject if they spend their entire time passing notes.

Ms. Ness would like to disagree, stating that all her and Mr. Moony need to do is ask Mr. James for the answers after class.

**Mr. Moony states that that is not learning.**

Ms. Ness would like to disagree again, stating that it is learning. Learning that we go to Mr. James for all the transfiguration answers, that is.

Mr. James would like to ask Mr. Moony and Ms. Ness to stop talking about him behind his back.

Ms. Ness would like to state that her and Mr. Moony were not talking about Mr. James. They were writing about him.

Whatever.

Mr. Moony would like to ask Mr. James how he got a hold of Mr. Moony and Ms. Ness' note?

It landed on Mr. James' desk.

*Mr. Sirius would like to ask why Mr. Moony is called Mr. Moony?

Both Mr. Moony and Ms. Ness decline to comment.

**_Mr. James would like to ask how Mr. Sirius got the note?_**

*I'm sitting right next to you, James, you dolt!

Oh. Right.

Ms. Ness just noticed Mr. Peter's absence and she would like to know what happened to him.

*Mr. Sirius answers Ms. Ness' question, stating that Mr. Peter is in the Hospital Wing due to a Jelly Legs Jinx cast by Snape.

**Mr. James thinks we should get revenge on Snape.**

Ms. Ness would like to agree! We could turn him into a girl!

Mr. Moony would like to state that he agrees and thinks turning Snape into a girl would be quite funny.

Mr. James would like to state that Professor McGonagall is looking at us…and now she's coming over!

            They hurriedly hid the note and pretended to be working on their homework. McGonagall was just about to say something when the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. They hurriedly packed away their things and dashed out of the room before McGonagall could corner them.

"That was a close one," Sirius said, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah," James said, nodding in agreement and piling food onto his plate. "But now I'm curious. How do we go about changing Snape into a girl? And we can't make it permanent. That would be awful."

"Well," Ness said, grinning evilly and pulling a book out of her bag entitled, _Magical Laughter_. "When I was getting my books in Diagon Alley I saw this book and flipped through it. It's got some awesome pranks in it. Potions, spells, everything," she started flipping through the pages. "I saw one in here for a potion that can change a person to the opposite sex and it only lasts 24 hours. The best part is that the person under the effects of the potion doesn't even notice the difference, but everyone else will." James, Sirius, and Remus gaped at her in amazement.

"That's great!" Sirius said, grinning. "When will it be ready?"

Ness studied a page from the book for a minute before replying, "Well, if we start on it tonight it would be done by Halloween night, but then we still have the problem of getting Snape to drink it."

James looked to be in thought, "I've got an Invisibility Cloak…I could slip the potion into his drink and he wouldn't even notice."

"That's great!" Ness said, grinning.

"There's just one problem," Remus said, sighing. "Where are we going to make the potion? We can't just make it right in the middle of the common room, somebody could tell McGonagall."

Ness looked at her watch and said, "I know a place. I can show you now. We still have some time before our next class."

            They hurriedly finished the rest of their lunch and then followed Ness out of the Great Hall and up to the second floor. She led them down a long hallway finally stopping in front of a door labeled, _Girls_. As Ness put her hand on the knob, starting to open it, Sirius pulled her back.

"We can't go in there," he said, indicating the door. "That's a girls bathroom. No boys allowed."

Ness laughed, "Oh, don't worry about it. This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one comes in here."

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" James asked, looking curious.

Ness made a face, "She's a ghost that haunts the bathroom. She's always crying and making a lot of noise. It's horrible, trying to pee and have her howling at you."

            They walked into the bathroom, slipping a little because the floor was wet. There was a transparent girl, who looked about twelve or thirteen, standing near one of the sinks.

"They're boys," she said to Ness in a mournful voice, pointing to James, Remus, and Sirius. "They aren't supposed to be in here."

"They're not boys," Ness said to Myrtle, grinning at the looks on the boys faces. "They're just under a spell to make them look like boys. Homework assignment for Defense Against the Dark Arts. We were going to do our makeup. Would you mind terribly, Myrtle, if we used your bathroom?"

"I suppose not," she said in the same mournful voice. She drifted off into one of the stalls, leaving them alone.

"We're not boys, eh?" James asked her, grinning incredulously.

Ness blushed, "I couldn't think of a better excuse."

~*~

            Two weeks had passed since they had started brewing the Sex Change potion, and it was now October 31st. _The potion should be finished tonight_, Remus thought to himself that day in Charms class. They had decided to give Snape the potion that night during the Halloween Feast, making sure everyone saw him – or was that her? Remus was suddenly distracted as a balled up note landed on top of his desk.

_Ms. Ness would like to ask Mr. Moony if he is listening to Professor Flitwick at all?_

Mr. Moony is too busy thinking about the potion.

~Mr. Peter would like to ask what potion his friends are talking about?

You'll see. It's a surprise.

*Mr. Sirius is also thinking about the potion…and laughing his arse off at the thought of Snape being a girl.

Mr. James cannot wait to see the expression on Snape's face when everyone starts laughing at him.

Ms. Ness would like to actually learn today's lesson owing to the fact that if she doesn't she will have to resort to asking snooty Ms. Evans for the answers…and then have to live with the snide remarks of not being able to even do a basic Levitation Charm.

Mr. James would like to see Ms. Evans even try to make snide remarks at one of James Potter's best friends.

_So, just because you're James Potter it makes everything better?_

Yes.

_You're an arrogant toerag. You know that, right?_

**_Well – well, you're a tomboy!_**

_Is there a problem with that?_

*Mr. Sirius would like to state that he's been paying attention to the class and he wouldn't mind if Ms. Ness asked him for the answers so she won't have to go to Ms. Evans for them.

Ms. Ness would like to thank Mr. Sirius and apologize to Mr. James for calling him arrogant.

Mr. James accepts Ms. Ness' apology and would like to call a truce.

Mr. Moony would like to state that, as interesting as this conversation is, the bell is going to ring in two minutes.

            Two minutes later, just as Remus predicted, the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. As he, James, Sirius, and Ness (they had told Peter that they would catch him up in the Common Room) walked up to the second floor and into Myrtle's bathroom, they noticed that the floor was once again overflowing with water. All of the sinks had been turned on and now were overflowing.

"The potion!" Sirius said, running into the stall they were using to the brow the potion in. They heard him sigh in relief, "It's okay!"

"I wonder what happened?" James wondered aloud, as he and Remus turned off the overflowing sinks.

Ness sighed and then called out, "Myrtle! Where are you? What's wrong?"

The transparent girl came floating out of the stall that she usually stayed in and pearly white teardrops were sliding down her cheeks, evaporating before they hit the floor.

"Why are you crying, Myrtle?" Sirius asked her, a look of concern on his face.

"Peeves," she said simply, and they nodded in understanding. Peeves always made fun of her. "H-he was c-calling me f-f-fat!"

"Well, she is a bit chubby," James muttered under his breath and was immediately elbowed in the stomach.

Myrtle glared at him, having heard what he had said, "My whole life in this place was n-nothing but misery! I thought that maybe after I had died I would find a little p-p-peace, but everything got worse! Not only do mortals m-m-make fun of me now, but ghost too!"

            Myrtle burst into uncontrollable sobs and then turned away and zoomed down into one of the toilets, splashing them with water.

Remus sighed, "You think she killed herself?"

"Probably," James said. "Or she was murdered. Hey, maybe he got an award for ridding the world of her."

"That's not funny, James," Ness said, glaring at him. She always got a bit touchy whenever somebody mentioned death, and Remus was the only one who knew why.

"Well, here it is," Sirius said, coming out of the stall, and putting a cork on a vile that contained a clear liquid. He grinned, "This is going to be fun…"

~*~

"I did it," James said sitting down at Gryffindor Table, the Invisibility Cloak hidden under his robes. "I slipped it into his pumpkin juice. He didn't even notice."

"It shouldn't be long now," Sirius said in anticipation, as they all stared anxiously over at Snape, who was sitting next to Lucius Malfoy at the Slytherin Table.

            As if on cue, there was a loud popping noise and Snape the Girl was now sitting where Snape the Boy had been just moments before. The Great Hall burst into uncontrollable laughter, even some of the Slytherins were trying not to laugh. The best part was the confused look on Snape's face. It was priceless!

            As they walked back up to the Common Room after dinner, still laughing at how Snape looked, Remus realized something. This was going to be the first prank of many…

~*~

**Ness:** Yeah, corny ending, I know.

**Chapter Dedication:** Senshichan14, for being the ONLY reviewer! ::glares at readers::

**Sirius:** All right, everyone, you'd better review or you'll wake to find your hair pink and your teeth blue!

**Remus:** I'd listen to him, if I were you. He takes his pranks seriously…no pun intended.

**James:** So, **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. Chapter Three

**Ness:** Hi! Chapter 3!! YAY!! Oh, and in the last chapter when I was writing the notes each person had a different writing style (Bold, Italics, ect.), but FF.net, being the butt nugget that it is, deleted most of it, so I'm going to put a little guide here so you don't get confused.

James – Bold/Italics

Sirius - * symbol

Remus – Bold

Peter - ~ symbol

Ness – Italics

I hope that helps. If you are wondering where the boys are, they're in the other room playing Kingdom Hearts on my PS 2. They're almost as obsessed as I was. And that's saying something because I was _really_ obsessed. Anyway, I've decided to make Hannah a Muggle, instead of a witch. Since there's no real reference toward her heritage in _The Pull of a Full Moon_, I decided that it wouldn't affect the plot much. Anywhoo…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Three: Christmas Holidays**

_Dear Remus,_

_            How is my little angel? You are being good, aren't you? Well, I hope so. How are your grades going? And what's this I hear about getting a detention? Well, at least you've made some friends. I would love to meet them. Maybe we could invite them over for a while during Christmas. Ah, yes, Christmas. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want you to come home for Christmas, Love. This isn't a request, it's an order, so make sure you have everything you need before you leave. How have your transformations been going? You've been away from any humans while you're in wolf form, right? Oh, and your father told me they have a lot of silver objects at Hogwarts. You haven't touched any, have you? I'm so sorry I'm being like this, but I miss my baby terribly and I don't want you to get hurt. Oh, hold on your father wants to write something. **Hey, son. How're you doing? Found any cute girls yet? Ow! Your mother just hit me. I'll take that as a sign not to talk about girls anymore. She says I'm a bad influence. I was just asking though, because I would like to see at least one grandchild before I die. I better let her have the letter back before I get hit again. Your mother has a very strong arm. See you at Christmas!** Don't listen to him, Honey, he's being immature. Well, I'll see you at Christmas, darling!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

            Ness laughed after reading the letter Remus had gotten from his parents that morning. They were in potions at the moment and he had given it to her, knowing that she, like him, would probably find the bickering between his parents amusing. They were partnered together while making a Sleeping Draught, so they could talk without having to resort to throwing notes around, which is why he had gotten the detention mentioned in the letter.

"So, you're going home for Christmas?" Ness asked him, as she sprinkled Powdered Unicorn Horn into the bubbling pink liquid in the cauldron.

"Looks like I don't have a choice," Remus replied, grinning at her. "How about you?"

Ness rolled her eyes, "My dad gets mad if he doesn't receive a letter from me at least twice a day. Imagine how he'll react if I don't come home for Christmas."

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, laughing.

"Oh no," Ness said, frowning as she looked down at the potion.

"What?" Remus asked, concerned.

"It's supposed to be green," she said simply, pointing to the pink potion.

"Did we forget an ingredient?" he asked, looking down at his book.

"Hmmm…" she said, also looking at the book. "Boomslang Skin… no, we put that in… Anaconda Venom… we put that in too… Hair of a Werewolf… we added that…"

"How do you suppose they get that?" Remus interrupted her, looking curious.

"No idea," she said, continuing to mutter to herself. "Vampire Spit… yeah, we put that in… Eye of Newt… that too… Powdered Unicorn Horn… I just put that in a few minutes ago. Did you put anything else in?"

"No," Remus said, as they both continued staring down at the book looking for anything they might have forgotten. "At risk of blowing up the potion and getting both of us a bad grade I haven't put anything in that I haven't yet cleared with you."

"Hmmm… Oh, here it is," she said pointing to an ingredient in the book. "Aconite… Now, where'd I put it?"

"Here it is!" Remus said, reaching down to pick up the flowery plant.

"Remus, no! Don't touch—" Ness began, but it was too late.

"Ow!" Remus said loudly, dropping the plant that had left a burn mark on his skin. The smell of burning flesh was strong in the air and the mark on Remus' hand was quickly spreading and turning the color of burning coal. Smoke was rising from the wound and Remus was looking horrified. He looked at Ness pleadingly, "What do I do?"

As she opened her mouth to answer, looking absolutely terrified, someone else interrupted her.

"Mr. Lupin, Ms. Smith, is there a problem back here?" Professor Nettles, their potions professor, asked, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Remus had an allergic reaction when he touched… one of the ingredients," Ness said hurriedly, pausing to consider her words. If she had said he had an allergic reaction when he touched the Aconite some people were bound to find out what he was and she had made a promise not to tell anyone. By saying he had an allergic reaction by touching 'an ingredient' it made it seem just like a normal allergic reaction and nobody was for the wiser.

"Let me see," Nettles said, and Remus held out his blackened hand (which was slowly spreading up his arm) to the professor for examination.

Nettles didn't have to examine it longer then a millisecond to know that Remus had to go to the Hospital Wing. He quickly went to his desk wrote a pass and sent Remus on his way, sending Ness along as well to make sure he got there in one piece.

"How did you know it was going to do that when I touched it?" Remus asked Ness, looking at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

Remus sighed, "When I reached down to pick it up you told me not to, but it was too late. How did you know?"

"Oh," she blushed. "Well, I didn't know you would have that exact reaction to it, but I knew it would hurt you in some way," at his confused look she sighed. "Aconite also goes by the name of Monkshood or," she paused, grinning sympathetically at him before continuing, "Wolfsbane."

"Oh no," Remus said, realization dawning on him as clutched his arm in pain.

            They made their way to the Hospital Wing five minutes later and Madame Pomfrey, the strict school nurse, was furious with Remus when she found out what he had touched.

"Don't you have any sense, Lupin?" she asked him angrily, examining the wound, which had quickly spread up his arm and over a portion of his chest. She sighed and took out a vile with some kind of orange cream in it.

"I didn't know it was Wolfsbane," he muttered, blushing.

"And _you_," she said, rounding on Ness, who looked startled to see the nurse so angry. "How could you let him touch it?! It could have killed him! You two are very lucky you got here in time."

"She did try to stop me," Remus said defensively. "But I had already touched it by then."

"You're going to have a bit of a scar," Madame Pomfrey said, her voice softening. "I want you to stay here tonight. Potions was your last class right?" Remus and Ness nodded. "Okay, you won't miss anything then. This cream will help your skin to grow back, but it'll be extremely painful. No more than four visitors at a time, and don't get too rowdy."

            With that said Madame Pomfrey stalked off in a huffy manner. They distantly heard the bell ringing signaling the end of classes for the day. The sound of hundreds of students talking and laughing was heard from down stairs.

"Wretched old bat," Ness said, glaring at the back of Madame Pomfrey's retreating head.

Remus laughed, "She's only doing her job."

            Their conversation was suddenly interrupted as Sirius, James, and Peter came rushing in, looking out of breath. When they saw Remus' wound their eyes widened.

"Oy, mate," Sirius said, as they took a seat next to the bed that Remus was currently occupying. "That's some allergic reaction. Saw the whole thing, we did. I didn't know you were allergic to Aconite."

"Uh… yeah," Remus said, laughing nervously. "M-must run in the family."

"You'll be okay though, right?" Peter asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, as soon as this stuff clears up I should be fine," Remus said, smiling at the look of concern on Peter's face.

"Did you see the look on Nettles face when he looked at your arm?" James said, grinning amusedly. "I thought he was going to faint!"

            They talked for a long time and it was almost five o'clock when Madame Pomfrey came to chase James, Sirius, Peter, and Ness out of the room. Remus had to quickly stifle his laughter as Ness made a face at the back of Madame Pomfrey's head.

"Don't worry, Moony," Sirius said, winking at him. "We won't have any fun until you get better."

"See ya," Remus said, laughing as they left.

Madame Pomfrey glared sternly at Remus before turning on her heel and marching back to her office. Remus sighed, looking down at his burning wound. _This is going to be a long night…_

~*~

            A week later all Remus had to show for the 'allergic reaction' was a barley visible scar line from the tip of his index finger to his chest, stopping just above his heart. Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, and Ness were all on the Hogwarts Express, heading home for the Christmas holidays. Sirius, though he hated his family with a fiery passion, had been forced to come home to baby sit his little brother because his parents were going on a ski trip in Poland.

"Don't worry, Sirius," James said, putting a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "At least you won't have to deal with your parents."

"Yeah, and you aren't going to be there for the whole Christmas," Remus said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, that's right!" Peter said enthusiastically. "We're all spending the last of the Christmas Holidays at Moony's, remember?"

"It's not the baby sitting I'm upset about," Sirius said, looking glum. "It's what my parents are going to do to me if darling little Regulus becomes a 'blood traitor' like me."

"Blood traitor?" Ness asked, curiously.

            The boys glanced at each other nervously. They hadn't explained the war in detail to Ness, nor much else concerning the 'pureness of blood,' as Mr. and Mrs. Black put it. The only other time there was reference to it was when Snape had called her a 'Mudblood' behind her back. She hadn't asked any questions, and they never really mentioned it again.

Sirius sighed and began to explain, "My parents are pure bloods and they believe that if a witch or wizard who isn't of pure wizard blood should be killed. They think that the only respectable wizards are the ones who haven't got a single trace of Muggle blood in them. I think that they're wrong, because if wizards hadn't married Muggles we'd have died out. As much as they try to deny it, all of the pureblood families that are around now have at least one Muggle as an ancestor," he suddenly smirked. "My parents think I'm a blood traitor because of that and because I told them that when I grow up, I'm going to fall in love and marry a Muggle and make little half bloods, just to annoy them."

Ness laughed, "Oh no. Sirius with kids! That's too funny for words."

"Haha," Sirius said, grinning.

"Hey," Remus said, turning to Ness. "I've just thought of something. The guys are just going to Floo over to my place, but how will you get there? They don't allow a Floo Network in a Muggle environment."

Ness frowned, "I don't know. I was maybe hoping my dad could drop me off but then I remembered…"

"What?" the boys asked simultaneously.

She grinned apologetically at them before continuing, "Well, you see, if I told my dad I was going to spend two weeks of my Christmas vacation with four boys he would've objected immediately, so…"

"Let me guess," James said, grinning ironically. "You told him we were girls?"

"I wouldn't have been able to come, if I told him you were boys!" she said, blushing deeply. "I could probably blackmail my brother into taking me…"

"That wouldn't work," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"He's a Muggle," Remus said simply. "I live in a Wizarding village. It's invisible to Muggle eyes."

Ness sighed, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I've got an idea!" James said suddenly, making everyone in the compartment jump. "We could come and get you while your dad is working. You can leave him a note explaining that your friends showed up early and you decided to go with them. We could bring the Invisibility Cloak just in case. You said you live in Surry, right?" Ness nodded. "Well, according to Moony, Surry isn't too far away from where he lives. Walking distance, right?"

Remus nodded, "It's only about three miles from me."

"That's great!" she said enthusiastically. "Okay, so now that that's all over with, anyone want to play Exploding Snap?"

            They played Exploding Snap for the rest of the trip, and talked about all the things they planned to do while at Remus' house. Finally, the train slowed to a stop at Kings Cross Station. They walked through the barrier to the main station together and were immediately ambushed by a tall dark haired boy with a number of freckles splattered across his nose. His eyes were the same color as Ness'.

"There you are!" he said, picking her up and twirling her around before setting her down on her feet again. "I've been waiting for an hour."

"What are you doing here?" Ness said, looking over his shoulder as if expecting to see someone else. "Where's dad?"

The boy took on a offended expression, "What? I can't pick my little sister up from school? Do you not love me anymore?"

"I didn't say that," she said, smirking up at him. "I was just expecting dad, that's all. Oh!" she turned to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. "This is my brother, Daniel. Daniel, this James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They're my absolute best friends!"

"Nice to meet ya," Daniel said, smiling down at the boys. They grinned back nervously.

"Oh, look!" Peter said, pointing to a short, pudgy woman who was waving at him. "There's my Mum! See you guys later!"

"Yeah, there's my Mum too!" James said, rushing to meet a woman with long black hair. "See you!"

"Oh, joy," said Sirius sarcastically, pointing to a little boy with black hair and brown eyes. "There's the little angel. Better get him home before he ends up cursing a Muggle. See ya later!"

Remus, spotting his own mother, turned to Ness, "I've got to go too. I'll see you after Christmas."

"'Bye!" Ness called after him as he rushed to meet his mother.

"Oh, look how much my baby has grown!" Mrs. Lupin said, pulling Remus into a tight hug upon seeing him.

"Mum! I can't breathe!" Remus said, struggling to pull out of his mother's reach.

"Oh," she said, letting her son go. "I'm so sorry, Love. I've just missed you so much!"

Remus rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile, "I missed you too, Mum. Where's dad?"

"Oh, he had to work," Mrs. Lupin said, frowning disapprovingly.

Mr. Lupin worked as an Aurora. Not only was this job highly dangerous, but the fact that he had to hunt down Dark Creatures and kill them (they were highly feared and all of them were thought to be joining with Voldemort) was even worse. Remus wasn't supposed to know this, but he had heard his parents arguing one night about it. What his father had said that night had made Remus see him in a new light from then on…

||Flashback||

            _Remus was in his room, reading one of the books his parents had gotten him for his birthday. Most nine year-olds would have cringed at the sight of a book that was entitled _Muggle Terminology: A Basic Guide to the Muggle Language_, and was seven hundred pages long, but Remus Lupin was very mature for his age and highly intellectual._

_Remus would have been happy reading for the rest of the night, but distant shouts from down stairs awoke his curiosity, which was one of the parts he hated about being a Werewolf. No matter how much he argued with it, the Curiosity always won. He hoped it was something he would grow out of by the time he was a teenager._

_Remus got up and slowly crept out of his room. As he reached the landing he noticed his parents at the bottom of the stairs arguing about something. His mother looked ready to burst into tears and his father looked extremely stressed._

_"There's nothing I can do about it, Anita!" Mr. Lupin said angrily, running a hand though his hair. "I have to do what the Minister says, or I'll be f—"_

_"Then quit!" Mrs. Lupin retorted. "Quit, so you won't have to—"_

_"You know bloody well I can't quit! This job pays good, and I don't care what I have to do to keep it!"_

_"Even if it means having to kill your own son?!"_

_            Remus gasped. They were arguing about him. They were talking about **killing** him. He saw his father run his hand through his hair again, looking guilty but angry at the same time._

_"You know, I would never hurt Remus in any way, Anita."_

_"But you'll kill his kind, just because Crouch suddenly decided it was right to have all Dark Creatures killed?"_

_"The Creatures Crouch wants killed aren't like Remus. He would never join the Dark Side. The rest—"_

_"How do you know?! How do you know that every other Werewolf or Vampire or whatever else is in your world will join the Dark Side? How do you know, William?"_

_"I don't, but—"_

_"That's right, you **don't know** so don't judge them before you do know."_

_"Damn it, Anita! You haven't seen what a full-grown Werewolf can do! Remus is still a pup at the moment. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. They may not mean to do it, Anita, but a Werewolf can kill someone with just one bite! It's my job to make sure that doesn't happen. Whether they work for the Dark Side or not, the killings have to stop! And it just happens to be my job to do it!"_

_There were tears sliding down Mrs. Lupin's cheeks now, "B-but why do **you** have to be the one? Crouch kn-knows what Remus is. Does he expect you to kill him too?"_

_Mr. Lupin sighed, "I – I don't know…"_

_            Remus hurried back to his room. He didn't want to listen anymore. He couldn't bear it. The fact that his father was willing to kill Remus' kind (and possibly Remus himself) just to save his job, scared Remus. It would scare any nine-year old. Remus turned out the light and buried himself under the covers on his bed. Remus loved both of his parents very much, but he knew he would be scared for the rest of his life. **Scared for his life**. He sighed as he wiped a tear away and buried his head in the pillow…_

XxX~*~XxX

**Ness:** I had meant to put the entire Christmas Holidays in this chapter but I thought I had kept all of you waiting for too long so I decided to cut it short. Remus is a little too young to have flashbacks, isn't he? Hmmm… Oh well, I thought it would be cool to have a little more insight on what Remus' 'Younger Years' were like. LOL. Anywhoo, I'd like to thank all the reviewers: **Lady Sam, Meiko**, **LoonyLoopyLisa, Sarah-Anna** (my three official Padfoot torturers. *winks*), **Usa P aka Lela, Senshichan14, ****krtshadow, and kittygirl220**.

Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and if you haven't, please go read _The Time Turner_ by Lyra Pendragon. It's on my favorite Stories list. It's very good (great, actually). Anywhoo, g2g post! :-D


	4. Chapter Four

**Ness:** Hi all. Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been in a bad mood.

**Sirius:** Yeah. ::rubs at a red mark on his cheek that looks suspiciously like a handprint:: Really bad.

**Remus:** ::laughs:: And have you ever heard of Christmas in July? Well, it's Christmas in October here. Ness keeps listening to her Billy Gilman Christmas CD.

**Ness:** ::blushes:: I can't help it if I like his voice a whole lot better before it broke. He doesn't sound innocent anymore!

**James:** He's not supposed to sound innocent. He's fifteen.

**Ness:** Did you know he was born just a few days after me in the same hospital?

**Sirius:** ::puts his head in his hands:: Oh great! If she's not obsessed with Remus, she's obsessed with a fifteen year-old country singer.

**Ness/Remus:** ::blush::

**Ness:** Anywhoo…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Four: The Rest of the Christmas Holidays**

"Mum?" Remus asked walking into the kitchen with James, Sirius, and Peter who had arrived earlier that day.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Lupin said, looking up and smiling kindly at the boys.

"Will you give us a lift to Surrey, Mrs. Lupin?" James asked, using his most angelic-like voice.

"We told Ness we'd come and get her," Sirius continued, also using an angelic-like voice.

"Her?" Mrs. Lupin asked, burrowing her brow in confusion, and tuning to her son. "You never said you invited a girl."

"Well, you never asked," Remus said, grinning mischievously at her.

"Fine," Mrs. Lupin said, sighing. "Do you know where she lives in Surrey?"

"Here are the directions, Mum. She owled them to me," Remus said, handing Mrs. Lupin a piece of parchment.

"Hmm…" Mrs. Lupin gazed at the parchment for a while then sighed. Looking up at them she said, "Alright, get your cloaks on."

                James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter hurriedly ran into the other room and threw on their cloaks and then ran outside to meet Mrs. Lupin at the car.

"Whoa!" James and Sirius said, looking at the vehicle.

"That thing is big enough to eat us! I'm not getting in," Sirius said, shaking his head stubbornly.

"Me neither!" James said, looking the car up and down as though daring it to make any sudden movements. Mrs. Lupin raised an eyebrow curiously.

"It's just a car, guys. It's not going to eat you," Remus said, as he and Peter tried to suppress their laughter. "It's not even alive."

"Okay…" James said slowly after he and Sirius had shared a look as though silently discussing it over.

                Remus rolled his eyes as he got into the car after James and Sirius and he had to fight the urge to laugh as Mrs. Lupin started the car and both Sirius and James jumped and James whispered, "Did you hear it growl?" Five minutes later they stopped in front of a small white house. Since it was Christmas Eve there were a lot of people in the house. _Ness had mentioned a party. It's probably family_, Remus thought to himself, as he, Sirius, James, Peter, and Mrs. Lupin got out of the car and walked up to the door. Mrs. Lupin rang the doorbell and a moment later a frazzled looking Ness opened it holding a baby in her arms.

"Oh, hey, guys," said Ness, opening the screen door that separated them and inviting them in.

                It was very warm inside and decorations were everywhere. The sounds of adults conversing came from a room to the right that was out of Remus' line of vision and the sound of children playing was in another room to the left. Ness was wearing a velvet green dress with red trim around the neck, sleeves, and the hem. She had light pink lip-gloss on and her freckles were covered with a light dusting of pale powder. Her short brown hair, however, was exactly the same. James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius stared at her. It was the first time any one of them had seen her look this much like a girl.

"You look beautiful," Remus said, staring at her in awe.

"Thanks," Ness said, blushing lightly. She nervously glanced at Mrs. Lupin.

"Oh! Ness, this is my Mum," Remus said, motioning to his mother. "Mum, this is Vanessa."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Lupin," Ness said sweetly. She shifted the baby in her arms as he started to fuss. "I would shake your hand but I have to put him to bed. Would you mind waiting just a bit longer?"

"Oh, of course not, dear," Mrs. Lupin said, smiling kindly. As Ness hurried away up a set of stairs, Mrs. Lupin said, "What a sweet girl…"

                Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Mrs. Lupin wouldn't be saying 'What a sweet girl…' in a week's time. She's be practically begging them to get on the Hogwarts Express when the time came. Ness came back down and walked over to them.

"You ready?" Peter asked her.

"Yup," she said.

"Great! Let's go!" Sirius said, leading the way out the door.

"So, was that your baby brother, dear?" Ms. Lupin asked Ness as the got into the car and started driving away.

"No, that was my cousin," Ness said as she shuffled through her bag and pulled out a book. "He's only a few weeks old and I got baby-sitting duty while all the adults do their… well, whatever is they do…"

James laughed, "I take it you're not allowed in the adult part of the house during Christmas?"

Ness snorted as she opened her book and began to read, "No. Instead, I have to look after the little angels."

"What _are_ you reading?" Remus asked as he looked at the picture on the cover of the book. It was a skeleton with a bandana on its skull and it looked like it was steering a ship.

"_Pirates of the Caribbean_," Ness said, not taking her eyes from the book. "It's really good."

"Oh, really, dear," Mrs. Lupin said disapprovingly. "A young lady such as yourself should be reading romance novels, not horror stories."

"But it is a romance," Ness said, finally looking up and grinning. "It's about this boy who is a son of a pirate and he has to learn to accept it because all his life he believed his father was a sailor merchant. Anyway, he falls in love with the Governor's daughter and when cursed pirates kidnap her he goes out and tries to save her. In the end he ends up becoming a pirate and they get married and live happily-ever-after. I think…"

"Hmm…" Mrs. Lupin still looked disapproving.

XxX~*~XxX

                Remus awoke early the next morning. Like any child his age he was eager to get to his presents, but he held back. He thought it would be better if he waited for everyone else to get up. He, James, Sirius, and Peter were sharing his room while Ness got the adjoining guest room. Peter had snored half the night and it surprised Remus that any of them had actually managed to fall asleep. Remus glanced around the room. Everyone was still asleep. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and noticed it was six AM. He got up, picked up his pillow, and, feeling quite evil, walked over to where Sirius was sleeping and brought the pillow down onto his head.

"Oy!" Sirius shouted, jerking out of his sleep. As he looked around frantically for the culprit he spotted Remus with the guilty pillow in hand "Oh, you are going to pay, Moony."

Picking up his own pillow he swung it at Remus and they proceeded to have a five-minute pillow fight, sufficiently managing to wake up James and Peter who joined in the fight. Just then Ness walked in.

"What _are_ you doing?" she asked, staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Um… playing?" Sirius said, looking at her innocently. "Care to join us?"

"I think I'll pass," she said, making to move out of the room. At that moment she quickly snatched up a pillow and swung it at them. As they ducked she smirked at them, "That's for waking me up."

                As they proceeded with there pillow fight (Ness included this time) Remus grinned. _This is going to be one wacky holiday…_

XxX~*~XxX

**Ness:** Short, lame chapter, I know. And I really am sorry. And, yes, that is the end of the Christmas holidays. I'm thinking of just getting through first year and then skipping up to fifth year and slowing down at that point. Nothing interesting happens in 2nd, 3rd, or 4th year. Anywhoo, boys, thank the nice reviewers.

**Boys:** ::groan and roll eyes and then put on sweet smiles:: Thanks to **darkdestiney2000**,** Sarah-Anna** (here! Here's the award. It took awhile for the shipment to come in. See? We had to get it engraved with pretty gold letters. Hehehe…), **LoonyLoopyLisa**,** Meiko**, and **shewhostalkssiriusontheweekend**.

**Ness:** Oh and _Pirates of the Caribbean_ the book isn't as good as the movie. They took out Captain Jack Sparrow's best quotes! And if you're wondering why Peter didn't play a bigger part in this chapter, it's because, well, ::blushes:: I sort of forgot about him. ::blushes even more:: I had to go back and type his name in. I'm sorry to all you Peter Lovers out there! I just forgot! Anywhoo, please review!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Ness:** Hello everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but most of you will know why. I just got off the phone with me dad and he's going to be fine. He just got a bit of Pneumonia. He was yelling at the nurses to leave him alone ("I'm the phone with my daughter! Get out of here and leave me alone!") so, yup, he's back to normal. LOL. Thanks to everyone for their words of comfort. It helped me a lot.

**Sirius:** Though he is complaining about the lack of cigarettes.

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes:: It's time he quit anyway. Besides, it's a hospital! You can't smoke in a hospital!

**Remus:** Anywhoo, let's just get on with the chapter, shall we?

**James:** Yeah! I'm bored.

**All:** ::push James into the pool::

**James:** Hey!

**Ness:** Anywhoo…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Dedication:** To EVERYONE!!! Why? Because I'm in a good mood!

**Chapter Five: Confrontations…**

            Christmas Holidays were over and everyone was back at Hogwarts. It was February. February the fourteenth to be exact. No wonder all the girls were acting so giddy. All except one, that is. And Remus was quite glad she didn't. He didn't know if he would have been able to handle it or not. At the moment he, James, Sirius, and Ness (Peter had slept in) were at breakfast and glaring at any giggling girl who walked past them. James, Sirius, and Peter had been acting very odd lately. They would disappear to the library and not come back until it was dark. Ness had told Remus that they were asking her a lot of questions concerning him, and, even though Ness had told them to just leave it alone ("Or I'll hex you into a million pieces!"), it made Remus nervous. Remus' thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a large barn owl swooped down in front of Ness with a large box tied to his feet.

"Oh no!" Sirius said, staring at the box in horror. "You too?!"

"Shut up," Ness laughed, as she picked up the card and quickly read it over. "It's from my dad. Is that acceptable for the Great Mr. Black?"

"Oh, well, if it's from your dad then I guess it's okay," Sirius said, grinning apologetically.

            Ness rolled her eyes and then carefully opened the package. As she took off the lid she gasped and made an "Aw!" sound. She reached inside the box and pulled out a little black bundle of fur that was purring.

"Is that what I think it is?" Remus asked tentatively.

Ness seemed not to notice what he had said, "Isn't he cuuuute?"

James looked at her in horror, "Ness… you're getting all girly on us."

Ness ignored him, still cooing over the kitten, and Remus smirked, "It seems that we have found Ms. Smith's weakness."

"Ah… Kittens," Sirius said, looking at the ball of fluff in disgust. "Well, I suppose even tomboys have to have some sort of girly weak point."

Ness finally looked up and blushed, "It's _not_ a weak point. I just happen to be a cat person, that's all."

James rolled his eyes and then quickly glanced at his watch, "Forget about it. Sirius and I have to get to the library anyway."

"But it's Saturday!" Remus said quickly.

"Well, you know," said James, carefully avoiding Remus' eyes. "Homework and all."

"James, we don't have homework," Ness said, staring at him suspiciously.

"Well – Well, we left some late," said Sirius quickly and with that he and James walked out of the Great Hall, heading or the library.

"They've figured it out," Remus said nervously. "I just know they have. They're going to hate me now."

"Remus," Ness began sternly. "Do I know what you are?" Remus nodded. "And do I hate you?"

"Well, no, but—"

"But, what?" Ness said, cutting him off. "There's absolutely no difference. If they find out and accept it then that's great. That's three more friends you can trust. If they find out and don't accept it then that's there problem." she lowered her voice. "I know what a great friend you are, Remus, and if they don't like you because you're a werewolf then they don't deserve to be your friends."

Remus laughed, "You sound like my Mum."

"Yes, well," said Ness with a grin. "All the more reason for you to listen to me."

"I suppose…"

"Meow?"

"See? Jack agrees with me!"

"Jack is a cat, Ness."

"So?"

"What is it with girls and cats?"

XxX~*~XxX

"Check mate."

"Ugh… Why can't we play checkers? Or Uno? Uno is a nice game."

            Remus laughed. They're was usually nothing to do on Saturdays and they were too young to go to Hogsmeade so Remus found amusement in beating Ness in Chess. She hadn't improved much since that first game. Sirius, James, and now Peter (who had finally waken up) were still in the library. Remus had pushed the suspicion that they knew to the back of his mind but it kept resurfacing every now and then. The portrait hole suddenly opened and James, Sirius, and Peter walked in looking grim. They spotted Remus and Ness and walked over to them.

"Erm…" Sirius began nervously. "Could we speak with you two? Alone."

Remus and Ness glanced nervously at each other, "Alright."

            They walked up to the boy's dormitory. When they opened the door they spotted Frank Longbottom on his bed reading a Herbology book.

"Oh, hey guys," Frank said, looking up at them. He blushed when he spotted Ness and glanced nervously around the messy room. "Oh, Ness,  I – I would have cleaned up a bit if I had known a girl was g-going to be up here—"

Ness laughed, "Don't worry about it, Frank. Evans is always saying that my side of the dorm is the messiest so I'm quite used to it."

James cut in, "Frank? Would you mind going down to the common room for a few minutes? We were going to have a private conversation."

"Oh, sure," Frank said, smiling brightly as he made his way to the door. "See you later."

            A long awkward silence followed after Frank's departure. Finally Sirius spoke up.

"We know you're a werewolf, Remus."

"But what we _don't_ know," James interjected quickly, as Remus put his head in his hands. "Is why you didn't tell us in the first place."

"Isn't that obvious?" Remus said, his voice muffled.

"No, not really," Peter said. "Remus, did you really think we would hate you if we found out? We're Gryffindor's not Slytherin's!"

"Yeah," Sirius said, putting a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder. "Peter's right. We don't hate you. We want to help you!"

"I doubt you could help me unless you found some kind of cure and that's impossible," Remus said glumly, though he was quite glad that they didn't hate him.

"Actually," Peter said. "I know what can help. It's not a cure, but maybe – maybe it would help."

"What is it?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well, you don't have any urge to bite animals, just humans, right?" Peter asked and Remus nodded slowly. Where was this going? "Well, I was thinking, that maybe if we – if we were to become Animagi we could be with you on the full moons and maybe it would help to have your friends with you."

"Peter, that's brilliant!" James said, looking excited.

"I dunno, guys," Remus said. "That seems kind of dangerous…"

"I think it's a great idea!" Ness said, speaking up for the first time during the whole conversation. "Besides, it'll be fun!"

"Oh, no way!" Remus said. "If you're going to do it then I'm totally against it. What if I hurt you?"

"Then I'll hurt you back," Ness said, grinning good-naturedly. "Remus, quit thinking of the 'What Ifs?' and start thinking about how much fun we'll have!"

Remus paused for a minute before replying, "Alright. On one condition."

"Anything."

"If I end up hurting one of you in any way I don't want you with me on the full moons anymore, okay?"

Peter sighed, "Okay."

"Well, then," Ness said, grinning excitedly. "What do you say we go to the library and do some research on Animagi!"

            James, Peter, and Sirius groaned, picked up their pillows, and threw them at her.

"What? Was it something I said?"

XxX~*~XxX

**Ness:** Oh, God help me. I gave Peter a Brilliant Moment. Okay, boys, thank the nice reviewers.

**Boys:** ::roll eyes:: Thanks to **Patricia Black**, **Sarah-Anna**, **darkdestiney2000**, **LoonyLoopyLisa**, **shewhostalkssiriusontheweekend**, and **Senshichan14**.

**All:** Y'all come back now, ya here!


	6. Chapter Six

**Ness:** Hi everyone. ::ducks from the pots and pans being thrown her way:: I know it's been awhile, but I had terrible writer's block for this story. I really am very sorry. Please forgive me!

**Remus:** Anywhoo, chapter six is here! YAY!

**James:** And we've skipped up to the start of term for fifth year so please don't get confused

**Sirius:** Now let's get started with the chapter, shall we?

**Ness:** Yes, yes, but we have to put the disclaimer up first. I don't want to get sued!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Six: Four Years Later…**

            Four years later Remus was very glad he had consented to letting his friends become Animagi. Though they still hadn't fully managed it, they were very close. It was the start of term for his fifth year at Hogwarts and Remus was now sitting in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express waiting for James, Sirius, Peter, and Ness. Remus had seen the guys several times over the summer holidays but every time he had written to Ness asking her to come over she said she had things to do. Remus hoped that nothing was wrong. Remus was jerked out of his thoughts as James, Sirius and Peter came noisily into the compartment.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius said, upon seeing Remus. "Had a good summer?"

"Well, you should know since you guys were there for most of it," Remus said, laughing.

"Seen Ness yet?" James asked, as he put his trunk up on the rack above the seats. Remus shook his head sadly.

"I wonder why she was avoiding us all summer…?" Peter wondered aloud.

Remus shrugged, "She said she had stuff to do…"

            Just then the person of their conversation walked in and Remus knew instantly why she had been avoiding them. He, James, Sirius, and Peter stared at Ness. She had obviously gone through quite a lot of changes over the summer. Her dark brown hair had lengthened and she had it in a braid. She had more curves in her body and her breasts (which Remus hardly ever thought of and now couldn't get out of his mind) had swelled in size, giving her a perfect hourglass figure. Ness blushed as she noticed their stares and held her books up against her chest.

Remus swallowed hard, "You look… different."

"I know," Ness said, blushing more and looking down at her shoes.

"Well, d-different in a good way, of course," Sirius added quickly.

"You really think so?" Ness asked, looking back up at them.

"Of course," James said. "I mean, it will take awhile to get used to your new look, but you really do look good."

"Y-you guy's hate it, d-don't you?" Ness said, breaking down into tears.

"Ness," Peter said, looking alarmed. "Don't cry!"

            Remus hurriedly got up and enveloped Ness in a tight hug, rubbing her back and trying his best to comfort her.

"Shh…" Remus said, rubbing her back as the others stared at her as if she had gone mad. "It's all right. Everything will be okay."

"I-I'm sorry," Ness said, her voice muffled as she continued to sob into Remus' chest. "I d-don't know w-why I've been so emotional lately. I cried over a peanut butter sandwich this morning!"

Remus laughed, putting his fingers under her chin and lifting her head so that she was looking him in the eyes, "I think that maybe it's because you're growing up."

"Moony has a point," Sirius said. "We're all going through changes. My voice broke, James got a crush on Evans—"

"Sirius, shut up!" James said, blushing and hitting Sirius across the head.

"_Evans_?" Ness said, laughing.

James cleared his throat, still blushing, "If you must know, yes. I find her extremely attractive and she has gorgeous eyes…" James sighed, getting a dreamy expression on his face. "They're like emeralds…"

"Oh boy," Peter said, stifling his laughter and waving a hand in front of James' face. "We've lost him." Ness giggled.

"Well, what about you, then?" Remus asked, looking back at her. She was still in his arms.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking confused.

"Well, I understand that you couldn't stop your body from changing, but why did you let your hair grow out? And…" Remus paused a moment, studying her face more closely. "Is that _make-up_­ you're wearing?"

Ness blushed again, "J-just a little."

Sirius got a sly look on his face, "You fancy someone, don't you?" Still blushing, Ness nodded slowly.

"Who?" Sirius, Peter, Remus, and James (who had come out of his trance) asked at the same time.

Ness laughed, "I'm not telling you guys."

"Why not?" James asked. "We won't tell anyone."

"I don't care," Ness said, blushing even more. "I'm still not telling you."

"It is a boy, isn't it?" Peter asked, looking at her skeptically.

"No, Peter, it's a fish," Ness said sarcastically and rolling her eyes. "Of course it's a boy."

"Well, I was just making sure," said Peter defensively.

James suddenly smirked, looking at her with an odd expression, "It's one of us, isn't it?"

            Ness went even redder (if that was possible) and had just opened her mouth to say something when the train gave a sudden lurch forward. Being that they were all standing when the train had moved they had all fell. Remus fell backwards and Ness (who had still been in his arms at the time) fell on top of him. For a brief second their lips accidentally brushed together. Ness pulled herself up so quickly that Remus was afraid she would fall again. She helped him up and muttered a barely audible 'Sorry' and then, just as quickly, left the compartment, still blushing, and disappeared into the corridor. Remus unconsciously put his fingers up to his lips where hers had been just moments before. Remus couldn't explain it, but instead of brushing it off as just an accident, he felt as if it meant much more. Even when it was happening, even if it was just for a second, he had had an odd feeling. Not one of embarrassment, or humor, but something different… but he couldn't place it.

"I wonder what that was all about," Sirius said, breaking Remus out of his thoughts.

"Me too," James said. He looked over at Remus. "Are you okay, Mate?"

Remus shook his head trying to get his concentration back. Everything seemed unreal to him for some reason, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

~*~

**Ness:** Okay, I admit that was a short chapter and to tell you the truth I had planned on it being much longer (like the first chapter) but I felt that I kept you guys waiting much too long. Anywhoo, I'll get to work on the next chapter right after I post this one. Oh, and everything is going to slow down at this point, k? I hope no one was offended by all the puberty talk but it's important to the plot. I tried not to get too graphic.

**Boys:** Thanks to all the reviewers! Please review again! :-D__


	7. Chapter Seven

**Ness:** Hi all. Yes, I know, it's shocking that an update for this story is up so fast (well, okay, faster than normal anyway), but I did promise, didn't I? Anywhoo, guess what?! I saw the trailer for PoA. It looks really good. I can't wait to see it. I'm going to get midnight tickets. Anywhoo, on with the fic, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Warning:** Fluff bordering on PG-13/R

**Chapter Seven: Strange Feelings**

            A week later Remus was still thinking about the incident on the train. He had no idea why it kept haunting his thoughts like this. After all, it had just been an accident.

            To make matters worse, Ness had been avoiding him, and on the rare occasion that they did see each other, he would get strange feelings in his stomach and would become unexplainably tongue-tied. Remus would wake up in the middle of the night thinking of her. Finally, it got to a point where he couldn't take it anymore.

"…and I don't know why I feel like this!" Remus finished, putting his head in his hands and waiting for James or Sirius to respond.

"Moony," said Sirius, laughing. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but it seems you've fallen in love with her."

Remus looked quickly back up at Sirius and James, "In love…?"

James smirked, "Those are the signs. Butterflies in your stomach every time you see her; Can't say anything properly; you suddenly find her extremely attractive…"

"Oh my God…" Remus said, as realization dawned on him. "You're right. I _have_ fallen in love with her."

"So," Sirius began. "When are you going to tell her?"

"T-tell her?" Remus repeated, looking petrified. "I couldn't! She's my best friend! What if I told her and she doesn't feel the same way? We'd never be able to be normal around each other again!"

"Well, it seems you aren't being normal around each other now, are you?" James said. "So, how could it hurt to tell her?"

            Remus opened his mouth to retort, but stopped and thought about what James had said. It was true, they weren't being normal around each other now, but if he told her, would it get better…or worse? He knew now that he loved her and he always would. He had always cared about her more than any other girl… and the incident on the train… maybe, just maybe, she had felt something too. There was only one way to find out. Without saying anything he silently got up and walked down into the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked around, but the only one there was Lily Evans.

"Lily?" Remus said, walking over to where she was sitting in front of the fire, doing her Charms homework. "Have you seen Ness?"

Lily looked up at him with distaste, "The last time I saw her she was out on the grounds. Why?"

"I just need to talk to her," Remus said distractedly as he made his way to the portrait hole.

            He quickly made his way through the halls, using as many of the secret passages as he could because it was past curfew. He quietly slipped out onto the darkening grounds and looked around. He didn't see Ness anywhere, but somehow he knew she was out there. Remus thought for a moment and then looked around again to see if anyone else was out. Noticing no one, he quickly transformed into the large gray wolf that he usually tried to avoid until the full moon. Remus had the ability to transform at will, but the exception was that, when he transformed of his own free will, he kept his mind and the pain was dulled, while during the full moon, he would lose his mind and the pain would be tripled. It was a complicated thing to explain which was why Remus had never told the others. Even Ness didn't know about it. But she would soon enough. She'd know everything.

            Lifting his head, Remus sniffed the air. It took a few seconds to sort out the different smells, but he finally locked onto the one he wanted. Remus had always thought Ness had an interesting smell. He supposed it was the wolf side of him, the canine side, that thought this because of the sensitive sense of smell. Ness had the smell of a cross between peanut butter and white roses. She smelled like peanut butter because, given the choice, it would be the only food she would eat. She simply loved the stuff. She smelled of white roses because (and Remus was the only other person who knew this) it happened to be her favorite flower.

            Remus followed the sent across the grounds, but stopped when he noticed that it was heading into the Forbidden Forest. _Why would she go in there…?_ Remus began to panic. He was probably one of the only people who knew what exactly lived in the Forbidden Forest and as such also knew that most of the more dangerous creatures came out after dark. Remus glanced toward the sky and saw the sun sinking behind the mountains that surrounded the castle and, without a second thought, ran into the forest as fast as he could without losing Ness' sent.

Remus followed the sent for about fifteen minutes and eventually came to a clearing in the forest where a meadow was. This was where Ness' sent was lost. Remus searched all over for it again, but couldn't find it. Just when he was giving up hope, he spotted her. In the middle of the meadow was a small pond and Ness was swimming in it. _That would explain why I lost her sent_, Remus thought as he dashed over to her. He carefully hid behind a large rock near the edge of the pond, which Ness' clothes were on.

He quietly changed back into his human form, "Hi."

Ness, who hadn't noticed him until just then, gasped, "Remus!"

"Don't worry," Remus said as she quickly tried to hide her breasts behind her arms. "I didn't see anything."

"How did you know I was out here?" Ness asked, ignoring his last comment and glaring at him.

Remus began to lose his confidence under her stern gaze, "I – I followed your sent. I was worried about you. It's dark and there are all different kinds of dangerous creatures out here during the night."

"In the forest, yes, but not out here," she said, still glaring at him. "This is faerie territory. The creatures wouldn't even think of coming here."

"W-well, um…" Remus stuttered, thinking of a good excuse. _Just tell her the truth!_ "The – the truth is… I need to talk to you about something… something important, so I went looking for you. We really ought to make a map so we can remember where all the secret passages are. I nearly ran into Filch twice."

Ness smiled slightly and swam over to the edge of the pond where he had sat down, "What do you need to talk about?"

"You aren't angry with me?" Remus asked her, surprised that she wasn't throwing a rock or something equally hard at him.

Ness laughed, "No."

Remus sighed in relief, "Well, okay… You see, the thing is… I don't know exactly how to explain this…" _Just tell her and get it over with!_ "IthinkI'vefalleninlovewithyou."

Ness looked up at him, surprised, "R-really?"

Remus nodded, avoiding her eyes, "I – I just realized it this afternoon, b-but I'm pretty sure it's love."

"How do you know it isn't just a crush?" Ness asked, a little breathlessly.

"Because—" Remus thought for the right words to explain. "Ness, I'm a werewolf, and as much as I tried to hide it the wolf is always with me and – and when it comes to matters of the heart… the wolf looks for a – a mate…"

"That's funny…" Ness said, her voice still breathless.

Remus looked into her eyes, "Funny haha or funny ironic?"

She smiled up at him, and for the first time Remus noticed how beautiful she really was, "Funny ironic."

"H-how so?" Remus asked, a break in his voice. All the while their heads were getting closer to each other.

"Because I think I've fallen in love with you too," she said softly, closing the distance between them and pressing her soft lips against his.

            Remus kissed back passionately, acutely aware that Ness had absolutely no clothes on. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulling her closer so he could deepen the kiss. Ness' hands slowly went up and started undoing the buttons on his shirt…

~*~

**Ness:** Okay, I know what you're thinking, but I just want you all to know, real me is not like that. I am saving myself for marriage. Anywhoo, boys thank the nice reviewers.

**Sirius:** Why bother? There are only six of them.

**Ness:** ::smacks Sirius:: Well, maybe if we _thank them_ they'll be happy and tell all there friends to read and review!

**Sirius:** ::rubs cheek:: Okay, okay…

**James/Remus:** ::roll eyes:: Thanks to **SlytherinAtHeart**, **Meiko**, **Sarah-Anna**, **darkdestiney2000**, **LoonyLoopyLisa**, and **Senshichan14**.

**Ness:** ::smiles and waves:: See you all next time! XOXOXO


	8. Chapter Eight

**Ness:** Hi everyone! So, how was that last chapter? Pretty exciting, wasn't it? I decided to get a jump-start on this chapter. The fic is starting to get good.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Eight: Where were you all night?!**

"You do realize," Remus began, as he struggled to catch his breath, "that we just did that without using any protection whatsoever… right?"

"Yes," Ness said, a hint of guilt in her voice. "But it's okay. It's been three weeks since my last period."

Remus closed his eyes, "I really didn't want to know that…"

Ness laughed and then sat up, "We should get back to the castle. It's getting late."

Remus smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back down onto the grass and burying his face into her neck, "We could just stay here. It's a Saturday tomorrow. No one will notice."

"No one will notice, huh?" she asked, in amusement. "You know very well James and Sirius will come looking for us. I don't know about Peter, but definitely James and Sirius."

"And how will they find us?" Remus retorted. "It was hard enough for me to find this place and I'm a werewolf."

"Well…" Ness thought for a moment and then sighed. "Okay."

            Remus smiled and held Ness close to him and kissed her softly. The last hour had gone by in a blur for him. One minute they were just kissing and the next they were making love! It had all happened so fast. He had been a bit nervous at first but he soon came to realize that neither of them really knew what they were doing, so it must have been Ness' first time too. Only afterwards had he realized that they hadn't bothered to use protection and that was when he really started panicking. Whatever Ness said, there really was no way to control things like that. If it happened, it happened. There was nothing they could do. He would, of course, take the responsibility if it did happen. He had always promised himself that he wouldn't be one of those boys who got their girlfriend pregnant and then ran off with another girl. Number One: Remus just wasn't like that, and Number Two: It was physically impossible for him. Being a werewolf, once he made love to a girl he would never be able to turn back. Something he had made sure Ness understood before he lost complete control over his actions.

            Remus looked down at the girl in his arms and noticed that she had fallen asleep. Smiling, Remus reached up onto the rock and got his cloak. He gently wrapped it around her so that she would be comfortable. Gently kissing her forehead, he softly murmured, "Good night, My Love," and laid his head down on the grass and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep…

~*~

"Remus… _Remus_… Remus, wake up!"

"Huh…?" Remus' eyes snapped open. Looking up, he spotted Ness and smiled a little. "Why'd you put your clothes back on?"

Ness smirked and rolled her eyes, "Because I just woke up about ten minutes ago and looked at your watch and it's ten in the morning."

"Ten in the morning?!" Remus said, quickly sitting up. He had intended for them to sleep a little, but not so late! Everyone would notice their return now.

"Yup," she said, throwing his clothes into his arm. "You'd better get dressed."

            Remus quickly pulled on his clothes and they made their way back to the castle as fast as they could. Using some of the secret passages, they had avoided all teachers and students. They were almost to Gryffindor Tower when someone grabbed them from behind.

"Where were you two all night?!" Sirius asked, as he and James dragged them into a hidden room. "McGonagall did a surprise midnight inspection last night, and guess who she found missing? She's been searching for you two all night!"

Ness turned sharply to Remus, "No one will notice, huh?"

"W-well, I didn't _think_ anyone would notice…" Remus replied, laughing nervously.

            James had just opened his mouth to say something when the door was yanked open fiercely. Professor McGonagall stood there, nostrils flaring as her dark eyes settled on Remus and Ness. Grabbing them both by the backs of their robes and dragging them out of the room, she started fuming.

"So, there you two are! I hope you know that you two are in serious trouble! And don't even try to explain, Lupin! I don't want to hear it. I don't want to know what you were doing, where you were doing it, or who you were doing it with!" At this comment, both Ness and Remus blushed deeply. "All I want to know, is how fast you can pack, because you two are both expelled! And don't you even think of crying your way out of this, Ms. Smith, because you deserve this and—"

"No, Professor!" Sirius said, jumping forward.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black?" McGonagall said, turning to him, with a surprised look on her face.

"D-don't expel them. It's my fault they were missing all night." Everyone looked at Sirius in surprise as he said this. It wasn't his fault… "I – I dared them to spend an hour in the Forbidden Forest to prove that they were real Gryffindors, and – and I suppose they got lost and they couldn't find their way back until morning…"

McGonagall looked absolutely furious, but she slowly let go of her hold on Remus and Ness, "Very well. Mr. Black, you will receive a weeks worth of detentions and a letter will be written to your parents. As for you two," she said, turning to Remus and Ness, "you will both receive detentions for listening to Mr. Black. _Separate_ detentions." With that she walked off in the direction of her office.

"Why did you cover for us?" Ness asked Sirius. "It wasn't your fault."

"Because friends don't let friends get expelled for falling in love," Sirius said, with a smirk and a wink at Remus.

Remus grinned, "Thanks, mate."

"Well, now that that is over ," James said, with a smirk. "Let's get some breakfast."

"Oh yes," Ness said enthusiastically and running ahead. "I'm starving."

Remus went to follow, but James and Sirius held him back.

"So," James began, looking excited. "Did you two do it?"

Remus blushed, "Yes."

"Ah, yes, I knew it!" Sirius said, snapping his fingers and turning to James. "You owe me twenty Galleons, my friend."

"You guys made a bet about me and Ness?" Remus asked, looking repulsed.

"Yeah," James said, as he grudgingly pulled out twenty Galleons and shoved them into Sirius' outstretched hands. "It was his idea."

"And I got me twenty Galleons out of it. By the way," Sirius said, turning to Remus with a smirk. "How was it?"

Remus rolled his eyes and quickly ran after Ness. _There's no way on Earth or Heaven he's going to get the answer to that question_.

~*~

**Ness:** Oh… How was that??? Interesting, huh? Anywhoo, boys thank the reviewers.

**Boys:** ::roll eyes:: Thanks to **LoonyLoopyLisa**, **Remus' Girl a.k.a Wolfies Rock**, **Sarah Anna** (It's the good pond ;-]), and **Senshichan14**.

**Ness:** See you next time!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Ness:** Hi everyone! It's Saturday and I'm home alone so I decided to write chapter nine!

**Sirius:** Hey! ::grabs a sour cream and onion potato chip bag out of Ness' hands:: Where did you get these? Hey, guys, she's been holding out on us!

**James:** Ness! Shame on you! Holding out on us, like that… ::grabs a handful of potato chips from the bag::

**Remus:** I agree. That was mean, Ness. ::grabs at potato chip bag::

**Sirius:** Hey! ::jerks bags away:: Leave some for me!

**James:** ::pounces on Sirius:: I want some too, you know!

**Remus:** ::joins in the fight:: Hey, I'm hungry too!

**Ness:** ::sighs and looks sadly at the crushed potato chips on the floor:: Well, there goes my lunch. On with the chapter, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect. I don't even own any more potato chips…

~*~

**Chapter Nine: Safe In The Arms Of Love** (I know it's a Martina McBride song. Get over it)

~*~

**I Love you.**

_I love you more._

**Impossible.**

            Remus smiled as he watched Ness open the note and laugh. It was December, right before the Christmas holidays and, at the moment, they were in History of Magic with the Slytherins. Remus had wanted to sit next to Ness, but James, Sirius, and Peter had dragged him off to play one more prank on Snape before class started, so by the time he had got to class the seat by her had been taken by Ness' friend, Allie, who was from Slytherin. They had resorted to throwing notes, something he tried to avoid, but Professor Binns rarely ever paid much attention to his class.

_It is very much possible! By the way, James is reading over your shoulder._

**_Fine. Be that way. I don't want to read your mushy love letters anyway._**

**Yeah, you're too busy trying to figure out how to get Lily to fall for you.**

**_Well, Moony, not everyone happens to be soul mates like you and Ness._**

_We aren't soul mates! We just happened to fall in love with each other at the same time._

**_That's also known as being soul mates._**

_Whatever._

**He's got a point, you know…**

_Well, I suppose… But it's highly unlikely!_

You're in denial, Ness.

_Allie, quit reading my personal notes!_

I'm merely stating a fact, love.

*Hey, Allie, darling, how would you like to go out with me?

No chance in Hell, Black.

*Ouch. Harsh words.

**How did mine and Ness' note become open to the public? This is personal! Everyone go write their own notes and leave me and Ness alone!**

Fine. Be that way, Lupin! Ness, tell me everything later, k?

_I'll think about it… Not._

**Now, where were we?**

_I believe, you were telling me how much you love me._

**Oh. Right. Of course…**

            A few minutes later the bell, signaling the end of classes for the day, rang. Remus and Ness usually disappeared to a secret room for the rest of the afternoon after classes, but today was different. They had managed to find the last thing they had to do in order to become Animagus, a potion that would finish the process and allow them to take their animal forms. They had brewed the potion in, unsurprisingly, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. That was where they brewed most of the potions they needed for pranks and such. Myrtle had eventually figured out that he, James, Sirius, and Peter were not girls, but Ness had managed to talk her into not telling anyone about the potions they were brewing. Amazingly Myrtle had taken a liking to Ness and they had become good friends. Myrtle also had a crush on James, which they teased him about constantly.

"Hello," Myrtle said, in a cheerful voice as they entered. "Your potion is finished. It _was_ supposed to turn blood red, right?"

"Yes," Ness said absently as she went over to the cauldron in the middle of the room. It was, indeed, blood red. Remus shuddered. He was very glad he didn't have to drink that. Ness ladled some of the potion into a goblet and then turned back to the others. "Well… Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Sirius said, looking excited and taking the goblet from Ness.

"Okay," Ness said, picking up a book that was next to the cauldron. She studied it for a second, "All right, now all you have to do is concentrate on transforming after you finish drinking the potion. And you have to drink _all_ of it."

Sirius was just about to drink the potion when he suddenly frowned, "But I don't know what I want to transform into…"

"You don't have to," Ness said. "The potion chooses for you. You turn into the animal that best fits your personality."

"Oh," Sirius responded, looking surprised. "Cool."

            Taking a deep breath, Sirius lifted the goblet to his mouth and quickly began to drink the potion. He gagged a few times, but managed to drink all of it. Handing the empty goblet back to Ness, he closed his eyes and his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. A moment later there was a small pop and in place of where Sirius had stood a great big black dog was in his place.

"Cool!" James and Peter said at the same time. Remus grinned. It had worked.

"Aw," Ness said, laughing. "Too bad you weren't born this cute, Siri."

With a pop, Sirius changed back, "Haha." He winced and rubbed his hands together.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked worriedly. "Did it hurt?"

"Well… not really, but…" Sirius trailed off as if wondering how to explain. "The pads on the bottom of my hands and feet were really sore…" He looked up at Remus. "Does that happen to you?"

"Not since my first transformation," Remus replied, shaking his head. "It happens because you haven't really done a lot of walking in your Animagus form. They're all soft like a newborn pup."

"Aw," James said, in mock baby talk. "Siri's a puppy wuppy… Hey, we could call him Padfoot! What do you think, Siri?"

"As long as there's no more puppy remarks," Sirius replied, glaring daggers at James.

James grinned back innocently, "I'll go next."

"Wait a moment," Ness said, stopping halfway in handing James the potion. "I get it."

"You get what?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why Sirius turned into a dog and not something else," she responded, and then continued. "His name is Sirius Black. Sirius happens to be the name of the brightest star in the sky. It also happens to be part of the dog constellation. And his fur is black because his last name is Black. Get it?"

"Hey," Sirius said, a grin spreading across his lips. "That is pretty cool."

"You need to help me with my astronomy homework, Ness," Peter said.

Ness laughed and handed James the potion. He took it and drank it as fast as he could. Handing Ness the goblet, he started concentrating. A moment later they all had to jump back as a large stag with very sharp antlers popped into place where James had been standing.

"Um… James?" Ness said nervously. One of the antlers had her pinned against the wall, and was coming vary close to piercing her chest. "Would mind changing back or backing up?"

"Sorry," James said as he popped back into his human form.

Ness let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him, "It's okay."

"Hey," Sirius said, grinning evilly. "Let's call him Bambi."

"That wimpy little deer?" James said, looking repulsed. "I think not!"

"We could call him Prongs," Ness said, rubbing the spot on her chest where James' antlers had just been pressing into. "Seeing as that's the most dangerous part of him…"

"I said I was sorry," James said, blushing.

"Just don't damage the merchandise," Remus said, winking at James and ducking as Ness went to slap him.

Sirius laughed and then turned to Peter, "Well, Pete, I guess it's your turn."

"Y-yeah," Peter said, nervously as Ness handed him the potion while still glaring at Remus.

            It took Peter a little longer to swallow the potion than it had with James and Sirius but he eventually managed it. Handing it back to Ness, he closed his eyes in concentration. A moment later there was a small pop… and Peter was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Remus asked, looking surprised.

James, looking just as confused, had just opened his mouth to respond when there was a loud squeak from down on the floor. They all looked down and saw a large gray rat.

"Ew…" Ness said with a shudder. "Peter, that's gross… You look like you have a worm for a tail."

The rat looked back at his tail and then beck up Ness. A moment later Peter stood in front of her with a smirk.

"I wouldn't make fun of me, if I were you," Peter said, still smirking at her. "There's advantages to being a rat."

"Like what?" Ness asked, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Like looking up the girls skirts," Peter replied, smirking and then turning to Remus. "Did you know she's not wearing any panties?"

Ness gasped and blushed, "Peter, you didn't?!"

It was Peter's turn to blush now and his smirk faltered as Remus glared daggers at him, "I – I couldn't help it…"

"Oh…" Ness said, putting her blushing face in her hands.

"That's wrong, Pete," Sirius said, trying to hold back laughter. "Very wrong."

"Yes, I agree," James said, but it was quite clear he was trying not to laugh either.

Remus glared at them and then shook his head and picked up the goblet Ness had set on the sink and poured the rest of the potion into it. Handing it to Ness (who was still blushing), he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I'll take care of them later."

            Ness laughed and some of the redness in her face went away. She took a deep breath and lifted the goblet to her lips and slowly started to drink it. She didn't gag, but it was obvious she didn't like the taste. Finishing the last drop she handed the goblet back to Remus and closed her eyes in concentration. A moment later there was a small pop and a beautiful red fox was in Ness' place.

"Wow…" Remus breathed. The others seemed to have become speechless too, as no one said anything until she turned back into her human form.

"Well?" Ness asked, her face red, but not with embarrassment. This time it was with excitement. "What do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful, and I think Moony would too if he weren't stunned speechless right now," Sirius said, smirking at the flustered look on her face.

"So, I guess we're going to call her Foxy, right?" James asked. Ness scrunch up her nose in dislike. "But then again, maybe not."

"Hey, aren't girl foxes called vistas or something?" Peter asked.

"Vixens," Remus corrected him.

"Right, well, why don't we call her Vixy?"  Peter said, smiling apprehensively.

"That sounds good," James said, nodding his head in approval.

"Yeah, I like that too," Sirius said. "What about you two?"

"I think it's good," Remus said.

"Me too," Ness said, grinning.

"Well, now that everyone can transform and we all have nicknames I suppose we should start planning on what we're going to do when the full moon comes around," Sirius said, smiling brightly and leading the way out of the bathroom.

James and Peter left with Sirius and Ness was going to follow but Remus held her back.

She looked up at him curiously, "What is it?"

Remus grinned mischievously, "Are you really not wearing any panties?"

Ness laughed, "Meadow or Shrieking Shack?"

"Shrieking Shack," Remus replied with finality in his voice, catching Ness behind her knees with his arm and picking her up. "It's closer."

Ness laughed, "I think you're _trying_ to get me pregnant."

Remus smirked at her, "Now what gives you that idea?"

~*~

**Ness:** Yeah, I know what you're thinking: "Geez, she's obsessed with sex!" But really, I'm not. It's important to the plot for this story and _The Pull of a Full Moon_. You'll understand later. Anywhoo, boys thank the nice reviewers.

**Boys:** Thanks to **Jessi Malfoy** (all the book said was that they eventually found out. It never said in what year and in OotP they were referring to each other by their nicknames and that they were  fifth years because they had just finished with the O.W.L.'s, which means they were fifteen when they learned how to become Animagus. And Sirius isn't with Remus because Number One: If they were gay it wouldn't make sense in _The Pull of a Full Moon_ to which this is a prelude to. Number Two: I don't really like guy on guy slash. It's gross [this is just my opinion, so don't feel like I'm dissing any gays out there. I'm just not for it]), **Sarah-Anna** (was this longer? I know it's a tad more longer than usual but I don't know by how much), **LoonyLoopyLisa** (_Sirius_: Yes, I am great and sweet, aren't I? _James_: ::rolls eyes:: Watch it, Padfoot. Your ego is showing. _Sirius_: ::looks around wildly:: Where?!), **darkdestiney2000**, **Remus' Girl a.k.a Wolfies Rock** (Remus is sixteen and Ness is fifteen), **MalletWielderofDoom** (Wait a moment. I know you. You changed you s/n, didn't you? Who are you?? I know who you are, but I can't remember. ::feels incredibly guilty for not remembering::), and **Patricia Black **(UPDATE YOUR DARN FIC!!! I'M IN SUSPENSE HERE!! I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!)

**Ness:** ::clears throat:: Anywhoo, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to **_REVIEW!!!!_**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Ness:** Hi everyone. I'm on probation right now so I'll probably make this chapter a long one, since I can't post anything.

**Remus:** In case you're wondering (or haven't found out yet) Ness is on probation on FF.Net because they found her MST.

**Ness:** ::grumbles:: I had three chapters and 101 reviews! :'( Everything was going so well!

**Sirius:** Oh well.

**James:** Let's just get on with the chapter, shall we?

**Ness:** Fine.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Ten: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs! And, Of Course, Vixy!**

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" James said, jumping up and down on the sofa in the common room.

"Speak for yourself," Remus grumbled.

"Well, _someone_ is PMSing," Ness said jokingly, receiving a death glare in return.

            Remus closed his eyes and sighed. Tonight was the first full moon where they would all try out their new Animagus abilities with him. He knew they had the transforming under control and that they knew what to do, but it still made him nervous to have them with him during a full moon. _At least they don't have to watch me transform_, he thought with a shudder. They had agreed that, ten minutes after Madame Pomfrey had taken him down to the willow, they would join him. He didn't want Ness to see him transform. No matter how tough she acted Remus knew it would hurt her to see him in such pain. She had understood that he went through intense pain during every transformation, but to actually see it would probably intensify her worrying and she all ready worried too much. He was shaken out of his thoughts as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and turned to see Ness looking at him with concern in her eyes. He smiled softly at her, but she didn't smile back.

"Are you okay, Remus?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Remus replied, taking her hand in his and kissing it lovingly. "Just tired. Why?"

"You were shaking," Ness said, a break in her voice as if she were going to cry. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Remus smiled at her concern, "Yes, I'm fine." He quickly looked down at his watch and then out the window. It was getting dark… "Maybe I should get down to Madame Pomfrey, though. The moon will be up soon…" Ness sighed and reluctantly pulled her hand out of his.

"We'll see you soon, Moony," Sirius said, winking at Remus as he headed toward the portrait hole.

            Remus climbed out of the portrait hole and silently made his way down to the infirmary. The halls were empty and each footstep he took echoed throughout the cavernous hallways. He noticed that the portraits and the suits of armor that he passed silently followed his progress until he was out of sight. Remus picked up his pace and eventually found himself in the infirmary.

"There you are, Remus, dear," Madame Pomfrey said, upon seeing him. "Just a moment and then we'll go down to the willow."

            A few minutes later, Madame Pomfrey was leading him through the halls and out onto the grounds. It was cold and damp out, as it usually was in December. A blanket of snow covered the grounds, sparkling here and there, from the lights coming from the castle. They quickly made their way across the grounds toward the Whomping Willow. Looking around, to make sure no one else was out, Madame Pomfrey picked up a long stick and gently prodded a knot on the base of the tree. The tree, which had been swinging its branches violently at them, froze instantly. Remus quietly slipped through the gap between the tree roots, bidding Madame Pomfrey goodbye. He quickly made his way down the tunnel and finally made his way to the Shrieking Shack.

            _I should have left the common room sooner_, Remus thought, as he felt the power of the full moon take control over his body. He wouldn't even have a chance to get out of his clothes before he started transforming. His body shook violently, and he could already feel his bones breaking and reforming. He screamed as he felt the fur growing painfully through his skin. As the last bit of his human mind was lost to The Curse, he bit his own arm hard enough to allow a flood of thick red blood to flow free. He tore and bit at himself for quite awhile before a soft voice brought him back to reality.

_Moony! Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself!_

            Moony turned and saw that Vixy was the one who had spoken. She was already rushing over to him. Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were behind her.

_Do you do this **every** full moon, mate?_ Padfoot asked, looking horrified.

_Yes_, Moony replied, his ability to think more rationally coming back to the surface of his mind. _There are no people and I always have the urge to bite something so I bite myself._

_Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore._ Wormtail said. _We're here now._

_Yes_ Vixy agreed, as she finished cleaning Moony's wounds. She jumped up on the bed and curled into a small ball. _You're already starting to act more like yourself and we haven't been here but five minutes._

Moony grinned, _Hey… you're right._

_Of course I am._ Vixy said, smirking at him. _I'm always right._

_Yeah… Sure…_ Prongs said, disbelievingly. Vixy stuck her tongue out at him.

Moony laughed, _So, are we going to do some exploring or what?_

_Okay!_ Padfoot said, leading the way out the door. _Follow me!_

~*~

            The next morning Remus awoke to finds himself in his human form, lying on the bed in the Shrieking Shack. He looked around and noticed that Peter, Sirius, James and Ness were still there. They were still asleep and still in their Animagus forms. Remus quietly maneuvered himself out of the bed, careful not to wake Ness who was curled up next to him, and picked up the shreds of cloth that used to be his robes. He found a wand (James', by the looks of it) inside one of the drawers on the nightstand and carefully tried to repair his clothes. After the fifteenth time, Remus sighed and put the rags down. It was useless. They couldn't be mended. Either that or he was just too weak from the damage he did to himself the night before to do a proper repair charm. Either way, it looked as if he would have to wrap a sheet around himself to get back to the castle. Or…

"Ness," Remus said, shaking the beautiful fox gently. "Ness wake up."

            The fox slowly opened her eyes and turned. Seeing Remus, she jumped up and, with a small pop, was back to her human form.

"Good morning," said Ness brightly and giving him a kiss.

Remus smiled, "That's easy for you to say. You have clothes to wear."

Ness, upon noticing his naked form, giggled and smiled evilly, "You know, if we're real quiet, I don't think they'll wake up." She jerked her head in the direction of the others.

Remus laughed and pushed her down onto the bed so that he was on top of her and she couldn't move, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Ness replied, catching his lips with hers.

"But if I remember correctly," Remus said, pulling away from her slightly. "You happen to be a screamer."

"I'll bite my tongue," Ness said, grinning and kissing him again.

"Or better yet," Sirius' voice said, making them jump apart and blush deeply, "Why don't you two wait until you're _alone_?"

"S-Sirius," Remus said. "I didn't know you were awake."

Sirius smirked, "I noticed."

"I'll get you some robes," Ness said to Remus and quickly transformed back into her Animagi form and hurried out of the room.

Sirius smirked at Remus, "You guys are obsessed."

"We are not!" Remus retorted, blushing furiously. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous?!" said Sirius, laughing. "Oh, yeah. Sure. You know she's going to end up pregnant, right?"

"We use protection!" Remus said, blushing, if possible, even more. "Most of the time anyway…"

Sirius rolled his eyes and then got a very serious look on his face as if he had just realized something, "You _want_ her to get pregnant, don't you…?"

"I-I don't think it would be so bad…" Remus replied, avoiding Sirius' eyes.

"Remus, you're sixteen years old," Sirius said, shock apparent in his voice. "A-and Ness is fifteen. How on earth do you expect to take care of a child _and_ finish school?"

"Sirius," Remus began, taking a deep breath. "I know it doesn't sound exactly normal to be thinking about this stuff when I'm so young but – but it's just my instincts. I can't help it."

"Instincts?" Sirius repeated, sounding confused. "What do you mean?"

Remus paused for a moment, thinking of how to word his answer, "Sirius, I'm a werewolf, right? Well, when a werewolf becomes of age, which is either fifteen or sixteen, their instincts start kicking in and one of the instincts is to make a family. I know it sounds weird, but don't you see? I can't help it."

Sirius sighed and sat down next to Remus on the bed, "What did Ness say about all of this?"

"She didn't say anything," Remus replied, a pang of guilt hitting him. "Because that's the one thing I haven't told her yet."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Sirius said, turning to look at Remus seriously. "Are you saying, that you are trying to get her pregnant without her consent?"

"Look," Remus said, lowering his voice as he heard footsteps coming from the tunnel outside the door. "Just don't say anything to Ness about this. I'll tell her. I promise, I will. Just, please don't say anything."

Sirius sighed, "Fine. But if you haven't told her by the end of the week I _will_ say something."

            Remus opened his mouth to argue but at that moment Ness walked in with his robes. He hurriedly put them on and in a few minutes James and Peter woke up and transformed back into their human forms. They made their way back up to the castle and to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was still early and not many people were up yet, but one of the people who were up was Lily Evans. James froze.

"James," Ness said, rolling her eyes. "Just ask the girl out already!"

"I can't," James said, fear in his voice. "I-I just can't. She's so smart and pretty and I'm… well, I'm me."

"Well, you have a point there," Sirius said, smirking at James. He was too busy staring at Lily to notice that he had just been insulted.

            Ness made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat and marched over to Gryffindor Table in the direction of Lily Evans.

James, who just realized what she was going to do, snapped out of his daze, "Vanessa, no!"

            But it was too late. Ness was already talking to Lily. Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter took seats at the end of the table and made their breakfast plates while waiting for Ness. James watched the two girls nervously, and immediately pretended that he had been enjoying his breakfast when Ness walked back over to them and took a seat next to Remus.

Making herself a breakfast plate, Ness said, "She said that if you get a Prefect Badge next year, she'll be very impressed and she'll consider going out with you."

"Really?" James asked, looking surprised. Ness nodded. "Okay, then. No more pranks. I'm going to study all my subjects real hard and I'm going to get no lower than an A on each subject in the O.W.L.s. I'm going to be so good that Dumbledore will actually consider me to be Head Boy in Seventh Year."

Sirius looked at James in horror, "No more pranks? But – but James… No girl is worth this! Fight the feelings, Prongs! Fight them!"

James laughed, "It's not the end of the world, Padfoot."

Sirius turned to Peter and pretended to cry into his shoulder, "It's just me and you, Pete. We're the only people who have been able to avoid Cupid's evil arrows! Oh, what shall we do? Soon, everyone will be off and married! Oh, what a world!"

"You really should be an actor, Sirius," Peter snickered, pushing Sirius away.

"You'll know the feeling when you find the right girl, Padfoot," Remus said, smiling at him.

            Sirius made a face and they all laughed. A moment later the owls came flying in. They all jumped when a brown barn owl landed in front of Ness knocking over her pumpkin juice.

"Oh, Archimedes," Ness sighed, taking the letter from the owl and watching it fly off. She opened the letter, which was written on Muggle paper, and began to read. As she read, her face became paler and paler.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked with concern.

"It's my brother," Ness said dazedly, letting the letter slip out of her fingers and onto the floor. "He's caught Scarlet Fever. He's dyeing…"

~*~

**Ness:** Ooh, how was that? Okay, so it wasn't as long as I had intended it to be, but I think this is a well-written chapter, don't you? Anywhoo, boys please thank the reviewers.

**Boys:** ::sigh:: Thanks to **Toa Nuva** (you'll understand soon), **Sarah-Anna**, **James-Padfoot**, **Patricia Black** (I think James is a Stag because Stags are supposed to be noble and brave creatures and James is noble and brave [does that make sense?]), **Remus' Girl a.k.a Wolfies Rock**, **Jessi Malfoy** (if they found out towards the end of first year [like they did in this fic] then it would still take three years and they would still be fifteen when they finally managed it and still be in fifth year), **MalletWielderofDoom** (I knew it! I knew you were someone I knew I just couldn't remember! But now I do! :-D And about James' Animagus form please read the response to Patricia Black's review), **darkdestiney2000**, and **SlytherinAtHeart**.

**Ness:** Okay everyone. See you all later!! Don't forget to review!!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Ness:** Erm… hi? AH! ::quickly ducks behind the sofa to avoid getting hit with rotten vegetables:: All right, all right! Let me explain! I live in Georgia and my aunt lives in New Jersey. By car that's about twelve hours. Well, she just had a baby so I went up for a while to help out and I would have updated but she has five other kids so between making sure they got on and off the bus on time and taking care of the baby (Emily Hope), I never really had time to get on the comp. I really am very sorry. I would have updated sooner but I just couldn't get on. Please don't be angry with me. Anywhoo… Guess What? I'm getting a laptop! YAY! It seems that countless years of begging finally paid off. Or maybe it's just because I'm paying for it… Either way… I'm getting a laptop!!!!! :D

**Sirius:** Ness, I think they got the point.

**Ness:** What did I tell you about bursting my bubbles?

**Sirius: **::rolls eyes:: Sorry.

**Ness:** That's better. Now let's get typing… Oh! And there's going to be a Mulan 2!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Eleven: Laptop! Laptop!! Laptop!!!**

"D-dying?" James repeated, staring at Ness in shock. "Daniel?"

Ness nodded weakly, "Yes."

"But," Sirius began, frowning in confusion. "I thought there was a cure for that…"

"My dad says it's too severe… Oh, oh I've got to go home…" Ness said, breaking out of her trance and hurriedly getting up and rushing out of the Great Hall. James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus followed.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked catching up to her and pulling her to a stop.

"I told you," Ness replied angrily, trying to jerk out of his grip. "I'm going home! Now, let go."

"You can't go home, just like that," Peter said. "You have to ask Dumbledore first. I'm sure he'll let you, but you just can't leave without saying anything! Everyone will think you were killed by a Death Eater or something."

"Ugh… fine!" she sighed, turning to go back to the Great Hall.

"What's the hurry, Smith?" Lily Evans had just turned the corner and was now twirling her wand between her fingers and staring at Ness absently.

"I haven't got time for a duel with you, Evans," Ness said trying to sideswipe by Lily, but the redhead was too quick and stepped in front of her blocking the way.

"Leave her alone, Lily," Remus said, stepping in between the two girls who were glaring daggers at each other.

"Why should I?" Lily sneered. "She's nothing but a foolish tomboy. I don't even know why you like her so much, Lupin. Personally, I think you and I would make a good couple."

"Why you—" Ness began, trying to slap Lily, but Remus held her back.

"Ness, calm down," Remus gasped, trying to hold onto her. For a girl, she had remarkable strength.

"Yeah, cool it, Ness," Sirius said, looking startled at his friends anger. "You know Remus loves you."

"Why would you want Remus anyway, Evans?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow suggestively. "When you could have me?" At this comment, everyone rolled their eyes.

"Besides," Ness added, finally calming down. "According to your diary you have a crush on Snape! Though it escapes me why anyone would have a crush on _him_. Well, besides Allie but that's totally different."

Lily's mouth dropped and her face turned redder than her hair, "You read my diary?!"

At the same time Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus said, "You like _Snape_?!

Lily opened her mouth to argue but another voice interrupted. They turned to find Professor McGonnagall. She looked unmistakably overly bright-eyed.

"Girls, girls," she said, and they were shocked to hear sadness in their usually strict professor's voice. "Please, stop fighting. I've got bad news for the both of you. Vanessa, dear, we've just gotten word that your brother has died. You will be allowed to go to the funeral and you can bring one person with you. I am so sorry, dear."

          Remus, who still had a hold on Ness, caught her as her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. She slowly started sobbing into his shoulder as realization hit her. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus tried their best to try and comfort her, but it was useless. In the end, Remus just let her cry into his shoulder.

"And Lily… Oh Lily, dear…" Professor McGonnagall began, looking at her sadly.

"What is it…?" Lily asked, unable to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Lily dear… There was another Death Eater attack early this morning… in Dublin…"

"Dublin?" Lily repeated, looking horrified. "But that's where _I_ live!"

"I'm sorry, dear," Professor McGonnagall said, putting a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder. "Your parents didn't make it. Come with me, dear. We need to discuss some issues with Dumbledore…" She turned to Remus who was still trying to comfort Ness. "Will you boys please take Ms. Smith back up to Gryffindor Tower. You all may have the day off from classes. If you say 'Pure Intentions' before trying to walk up the girls staircase it will let you go up…"

          Remus hugged Ness closer to himself whispered comforting words in her ear. It was the only thing he could think of doing. It seemed to work a little and she calmed down enough for them to walk her back to Gryffindor Tower. Remus sighed. Somehow he had thought that today would have been a good day to tell her about his desire… _Guess again, Lupin_…

~*~

**Ness:** I know it's short but my grandma is bugging me to do my science HW. Anywhoo, happy Spring Break to anyone who has it (me)! Oh!!! And my prom is April 16th. I've got the most beautiful dress! I'll get you guys a link to pictures a week or so after the prom. Anywhoo, boys, you know what to do…

**Boys:** ::sigh and put fake cheery smiles on:: Please **_REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!_**

**Ness:** Good, now let's go post! :D You heard the boys! Review!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Ness: You will not believe what happened! I had half of this chapter written when... I accidently deleted it. I am so stupid! Oh well, I didn't like it that much anyway. Anywhoo...

Chapter Twelve: Strange Feelings

"Ness," Remus gulped, as the said girl was straightening his tie on the train. "I really don't think I should be meeting your father under circumstances like this..."

"Remus, it'll be fine," Ness replied, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "He'll love you."

"Oh yeah?" Remus asked sarcastically. "And what am I supposed to say? 'Hi Mr. Smith, I'm your daughter's boyfriend. Nice to meet you. Oh, and, by the way, I'm a werewolf who mates for life and your daughter has promised herself to me.' Yeah, Ness, that's going to go over real well."

Ness laughed, "Remus, darling, you don't have to tell him about that part if you don't want to."

"Oh? And what about the full moon? Isn't he going to ask why there's a monster locked up in his daughter's bedroom?" Remus asked, motioning to the sky through the window of the fast moving train.

"That's why we were given permission to use magic, love," Ness replied as she slipped her slim, black dress over her head. "So we can cast a silencing charm. Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know," sighed Remus, running his hand distractedly through his hair. "I just don't think this is the right time to introduce me to your family." Ness sighed but didn't say anything.

Remus and Ness were on their way to Ness' brother's funeral. She had been really depressed but had cheered up considerably when Remus had said he would go with her. They were to head from the train station to the cemetery and then after the funeral they would stay a few days at Ness' house and then go back to Hogwarts. It was only after that he said that he would go when he remembered the full moon. When he had try to back out of going with Ness because of it, she had assured him that she wouldn't let anything happen. Just then the train started to slow to a stop.

"Well," Remus said, nervously. "Are you ready?"

"I - I don't know," Ness' voice shook as she spoke and a tear streamed down her cheek. "I'm so scared... I've only ever been to one funeral..."

Remus took her in his arms and used his sleeve to wipe her tears away, "Your... mum?"

Ness looked up at him. It was the first time either of them had ever mentioned her mother since the first time she had told him, four years ago. He didn't know how or when her mother had died and he knew that the subject of death was painful for her .

She started crying harder. Remus had never seen her this upset, "Remus - Remus, I don't even r-remember her. I-is that bad? That I don't remember my own mother?"

Remus just looked at her. He didn't know what to say, "Of coursed not! You were young when she died. It's hard remember things from so long ago..."

Ness shook her head and allowed Remus to wipe the remaining tears away. They grabbed their stuff (which was basically two duffle bags) and headed out onto the platform.

As they made their way out onto the busy Muggle street, Ness flagged down a taxi, "Saint Antony's Cemetery, please."

The ride was quiet and slow (due mostly from London City traffic). After half an hour or so they arrived at the gates of a very large cemetery. People in black were coming in and out of the gates. Some were crying and some showed no emotion. Ness thanked the driver and paid him as she and Remus got out of the taxi.

A man with long black hair and eyes a light green color came running up to them and engulfed Ness in a hug, "Oh, Nessa, sweetheart I'm so sorry."

Ness hugged the man tightly before pulling out of his grip and motioning for Remus to come over, "Daddy, this is Remus, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Remus said, not wanting to waste his opportunity to gain Mr. Smith's trust. "Although, I wish it could be under better circumstances."

"Boyfriend?" Mr. Smith asked, looking between Remus and Ness. He looked sternly at Ness, "Vanessa Marie Smith..."

Ness laughed nervously, "Not here, Daddy."

Ness' dad looked angrily at the pair of them and the stalked off. Remus turned to Ness, "He'll love me, huh?"

Ness waved her hand absent-mindedly, "He has issues."

Remus raised an eyebrow but left the subject be. The funeral went by slowly and sadly. Ness had been especially close with her brother and it was hard on her most of all which made it hard on him. But he wasn't thinking about that at the moment. He knew the full moon was that night and he knew he was feeling ill because of it, but something was different. He couldn't quite place it, but something about him was different during this full moon. Someone nudged him and he looked to his side. It was a concerned looking Ness.

"Are you okay?" she whispered through the minister's sermon to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Remus replied, quietly. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"I know," Ness said, grinning slyly. "This is boring. I want to go to."

Remus tried to stifle his laughter, but, unfortunately, Ness' dad had heard him and was now glaring at him. Remus sighed. He was obviously not making a very good impression on Ness' dad.

- - 

Later that night Remus and Ness were getting ready for his transformation. She had cleared everything breakable from her room and had placed the strongest locking and silencing charms on the room that she could manage. He still had that strange feeling but pushed it to the back of his head.

Remus looked nervously over at Ness, "I never wanted you to see me transform..."

Ness rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You worry too much."

"I have to worry," Remus said, doubling over in pain as the moon's power hit him. "Because I love you. Now, quick! Transform before anything happens!"

Remus screamed in pain as his bones broke and reformed and he felt the fur growing painfully through his skin. About that time the strange feeling pushed itself forward and Remus finally realized what it was. _NO!_ Remus screamed in his head, but as he fully transformed he was no longer Remus. Moony stayed still for a moment or two trying to rid himself of the intense pain. A voice broke the silence.

_Moony?_ Moony turned and saw that it was Vixy. His feeling was taking over his actions. Vixy backed away as Moony stalked closer to her, growling. _Moony, are you okay?_ Moony ignored her question and then, without warning, Moony tackled her. Vixy tried to scramble out of the way, but she had been too surprised at the way he was acting to react quickly enough. Moony had her pinned underneath of him in a way making it impossible for her to get away.

_Moony, what's the matter!_ Vixy cried.

Moony growled at her, _Shut up!_

Vixy was shocked. This was so unlike her Remus. Even in his werewolf form he was usually not like this.

Moony growled at her again, _Move your tail!_

_W-what!_ Vixy cried. _Moony, you are not acting like yourself. What's the_-

_Do it!_ Moony growled. In the back of his head his normal state of mind was barely registering what was going. When Vixy merely looked at him and he started to growl threateningly.

Vixy cried, tears actually forming droplets on her beautiful red fur, _Moony, you're scaring me! Please stop! I - AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

- - 

Ness: Well, what do you think. Next chapter will be out soon. You should be happy. This chapter was longer then intended and I have been up since one in the morning writing it. BE HAPPY! Review! Thanks to all reviewers for the previous chapters and my other stories. See you next time!

XOXOXOXOXOXOX


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ness: Well, how was that last chapter? We're getting a jump start on this chapter, so... here we go!

Chapter Thirteen: Avoidance

Remus groaned as he blinked the sun from his eyes. His eyes finally adjusting to the light, he sat up. Looking around he noticed he was on Ness' bed. Her room was messy from the night before and Remus noticed blood smeared on the floor and walls. He looked down at himself, but there were nothing but a few self inflicted scratches. _So where did all this blood come from?_ Remus thought to himself. He tried to think back to what had happened last night, but the farthest he could remember was telling Ness to transform into her animagus form.

Remus turned to his side, half expecting to see Ness sleeping peacefully beside him. When he saw that she wasn't there he looked at her clock. 9:32 A.M. _She's probably eating breakfast..._ and at that thought Remus' stomach growled noisily.

Remus got up and dressed himself and then found his wand (Ness had put it away so he wouldn't break it) and undid the locking and silencing charms. He made his way downstairs and at the bottom step smiled when he smelled chocolate pancakes. Peeking around the corner (to make sure Ness was actually in there and not her dad), Remus saw Ness flipping some pancakes. Her dad seemed to be zonked out over the kitchen table.

"Morning," Remus said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She jumped a little, which surprised Remus, but she relaxed when she realized it was him. "You're jumpy this morning... You okay?"

"Yeah," Ness replied, pushing his hands hurriedly off of her stomach where they had been resting. Remus gave her a confused look, _Was she mad at him for something?_ "I - I just have a stomach ache. You know, cramps..."

"Oh," Remus said, blushing. He hated talking about her period. Or anyone's for that matter. "Remind me to stay away from you for the next couple of days."

Ness laughed, but the laugh didn't quite reach her eyes. She held up the pancakes, "I made you some breakfast."

"Hmm..." Remus said, pretending to examine the pancakes thoroughly. "Are they edible?"

"Remus!" Ness said sternly. "I can cook! How do you think my dad and brother survived this long?"

"Take out?" Remus laughed, but then noticed deep scratch marks on the tops of both her arms. "What happened?"

"Oh," Ness said, avoiding his eyes. "We just got a little rough last night, that's all. I'm fine, really."

Remus glanced at his hands and saw bits of flesh and blood under his nails and felt sick. He quickly went to the sink and washed his hands until he was convinced they were the cleanest they had ever been.

"What's that for?" Remus asked, pointing to a cauldron with some sort of tomato red liquid in it.

Ness nodded to her dad, "He's got a hangover. Potion making isn't really considered magic so I make it for him...basically all the time."

"He's an alcoholic?" Remus asked, surprised.

Ness nodded, but pointed to his pancakes, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh," Remus said, remembering the food. He was so hungry. "Thanks."

Remus sat down to eat, but was thinking of something else. _Had Ness been avoiding his eyes? If so, why?_

- - 

A few weeks later, back at Hogwarts, Ness had started to be her normal self again. Everything was going fine and Remus was glad to see that she was happy again. This morning was different though...

"...and then he said, 'You can't keep his secret for long, Black. I'll find out eventually and when I do, I'm going to tell everyone.' Can you believe him?" Sirius said, through a mouthful of toast. He had been telling his friends about that morning's run in with Snape.

"Slimy git," James muttered. "Where's Ness, Remus? She usually takes care of people who want in on your secret. And she knows a really good Memory Charm."

"I dunno," Remus replied. "I haven't seen her all morning."

"I have," Peter said.

"Where/When?" everyone asked.

"Just now," Peter said, smirking and pointing to the doors of the Great Hall. "Over there."

Remus turned to where Peter was pointing and was surprised at what he saw. It was Ness, but she didn't look well at all. She was deathly pale and looked incredibly tired. She came over and sat down next to Remus and said she probably had the stomach flu or something when they asked why she looked so sick. She put food on her plate to eat but merely picked at it.

"Aren't you going to eat?" James asked.

"I dunno," Ness muttered. "Maybe I'll just have some toast. I have to go to the library though. I'll meet you at potions."

She grabbed a piece of toast and left without another word. But when potions came, they couldn't find Ness anywhere. Remus was starting to get worried. After potions they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ness didn't turn up for that class either. During their break they went to look for her, starting at the library. To search the entire library took more time than they had and they had to give up the search early in time to make it to Divination class.

"I hope she's okay," Remus said anxiously. Just then he spotted the girl they had been searching for up ahead in the corridor heading in the opposite direction. "Ness!" He tried to get her attention and she did notice him... but then went in the opposite direction and disappeared around a corner.

"Um..." Sirius said, looking confused. "Something tells me she's trying to avoid you, Moony,"

Remus sighed and ran his hand distractedly through his hair, "But...why?"

Two more times that day the same thing happened. Remus would see Ness, call her to get her attention...and then she would go the other way. She was definitely avoiding him. He finally managed to corner her in the boys dormitory and had James, Peter, and Sirius block the door so she couldn't get out.

"Ness, what the hell is the matter?" Remus said, exasperated at the way she had been acting. "Why were you avoiding me? Did I do something?"

"Avoiding you?" Ness asked, avoiding his eyes. "I haven't been avoiding you."

"Don't lie to me," Remus said, his voice rising and his frustration getting the better of him. "Why have you been avoiding me? I want to know _now_!"

"Don't yell at me," Ness said, her voice also rising. "I have not been avoiding you!"

"You have!" Remus shouted, and immediately regretted it when he saw her shaking. But he was so mad now he couldn't stop, "Tell me the truth _now_!"

"Um..." James interjected weakly. "Moony, maybe you're being a bit too harsh..."

Remus knew James was right, but he had to know what was bothering Ness even if it meant scaring her into telling him and so he merely ignored James' comment.

"You're my girlfriend, Vanessa," Remus shouted. "I have a right to know what's bugging you! I'm worried about you!"

Something about Remus' last comment made Ness' fear turn into anger, "You don't own me, Remus! I may have promised my self to you, but that doesn't mean you own me!"

"I -" Remus faltered, but stood his ground. "I never said I owned you."

"Fine! Fine," Ness shouted, losing her control. "You want to know what's wrong with me? I'll tell you! I get sick every morning! I can't eat, yet I'm hungrier than I've ever been! My emotions are completely out of whack! I can't concentrate on anything and I haven't had a period in over a month! Do you know what all of that leads to, Remus Joshua Lupin? It means I'm pregnant, okay? I'm pregnant!"

There was dead silence in the room except for the sound of Ness sliding down to the floor and crying into her knees after her emotional breakdown. Remus fell weakly onto his bed and put his head in his hands. He wanted this to happen, had wanted it to, but didn't expect it to happen like this. He had expected it to be something that they were both happy about, not arguing over.

"Um..." James said, pulling Sirius and Peter out the door. "We'll just go."

"Ness?" Remus said cautiously, sliding to the floor and crawling across to where she was sitting on the floor crying. He pulled her into his arms and, to his surprise, she did not push him away, but curled up closer to him and cried onto his shoulder. Remus sighed, "Oh, Ness, I'm so sorry. I - I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I didn't think it would be... this kind of situation."

"I know," Ness said, still crying but not as hard. "I'm sorry too. You - you had a right to know. I should have told you the minute I found out."

"When did you find out?" Remus asked. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"I found out today after breakfast," Ness said, sitting up a little more so she could see him properly. "I - I've kinda suspected for a week or so though. It's just after you all said I looked sick, I thought I might as well find out for sure. And I'll be two months along next Tuesday."

Remus did quick math in his head and frowned, "Two months? Are you sure? That would mean that the baby was conceived the day of your brother's funeral and... I know we didn't... do anything."

Ness looked away from him, "When you woke up you didn't remember what you had done. I didn't want you to feel guilty so I didn't tell you..."

Fear gripped at Remus' heart, "'What I had done?' W-what do you mean?" Ness stayed silent, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ness, please, you have to tell me. What did I do to you?"

But there was no need for her to tell because at that moment the memories of that night came flooding back to him. That strange feeling, his transformation, attacking her, Vixy pinned underneath of him, his lust, her screaming, begging him to stop, forcing her to something she didn't want to do.

"Oh God..." Remus froze as realization of what he had done hit him. "I - I raped you..."

"Remus, it's okay–"

"No," Remus said, his buzzing with questions. How? Why? "No, it's not okay! I forced you to that even when you refused. Oh God..."

"Remus, please listen to me," Ness insisted.

Remus nodded, attempting to calm himself. He had always thought that the cat he ate when he was seven would top the charts on the worst he would do as a werewolf, but this was... undescribable on the bad meter.

"Remus," Ness began again. "That's why I had cramps the next morning, do you remember?" Remus nodded, not daring to say a word. "And that's why there was blood everywhere. It was my blood. And that's why I had scratch marks on my arms. Because you were holding me down."

"Ness," Remus gasped, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Why -"

"-am I telling you this?" Ness said finished his sentence. "Because something wonderful came out of what happened that night and I don't want you feeling guilty."

Remus nodded but he just couldn't think about it just then. He decided to change the subject. "How did you find out? Was it a spell or a muggle pregnancy test?"

Obviously, Ness didn't want to talk about the incident anymore, either. She smiled, "A really cool spell. It shows the silhouette of the baby."

Remus grinned, "Can I see? And the guys too? Can they?"

Ness laughed and smiled which Remus took as a yes. He jumped up and ran out down the staircase, tripping on a few steps in his excitement, "James! Sirius! Peter!"

Peter looked up from an intense chess game with Sirius, "Please say you've stopped screaming at each other?"

"Yes, we have," Remus said, glancing around the room at the few students who were there and lowered his voice. "Come upstairs. I want you to see the baby. Come on."

Sirius gave him an amused look, "Don't you have to wait a few more months for that, Moony?"

"No," Remus said, impatiently dragging him up the stairs, "Ness found a spell that - oh, you'll see. Come on!"

When they entered the dormitory James and Sirius pounced on Ness in a group hug.

"We, uh," Sirius said nervously. "We wanted to congratulate you, but you seemed kind of... upset. So... is now good?"

Ness laughed, "Yes."

"YAY! Ness is having a baby! Ness is having a baby!" James and Sirius shouted as one.

"Shh..." Ness said, nervously. "Guys! Keep it down!"

"Oops," James said covering his and Sirius' mouth. "Sorry."

"Okay, do you want to see the baby or not?" Ness said, laughing at the way Remus was almost jumping in excitement. They all nodded. "Good. Now sit down and no cat calls. Yes, Peter, I'm talking to you."

Ness took her shirt off and laid it the bed (Glaring at Peter as he put his fingers in his mouth, "What? My tongue itched!"). She left her bra on. She pulled her skirt down just a little below her belly button and placed her wand on her tummy. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Ness muttered the spell. In a second her lower tummy was glowing an amazing bright blue. In an area near the bottom of her ribs was the smallest baby anyone had ever see.

Remus was amazed. That was his baby, and although he didn't like the way in which it had been conceived, Remus did not regret it. It was so amazing! He could see almost every detail! The guys seemed excited too. Apparently they thought of themselves as uncles now. They were busy pointing out the details to each other. Remus could see its head and nose (which, he decided, would definitely look like Ness'). He could see its tiny fingers and toes and hands and feet and its–

Sirius laughed, "Look! It's a boy!"

- - 

Ness: Well? I'm amazed I actually finished two chapters in one day. Really, I am. You all should be proud of me. And, yes, this all does tie into _The Pull of a Full Moon_. You'll see. Review! Luv ya!

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen: Nightmares**

_Screaming. Horrible, pleading screams._

"_Please...! Stop, please! You're hurting me! Pl-please!"_

_Crying now. No, sobbing._

_And blood. So much blood._

"_STOP! AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_

"NO!"

Remus gasped, sitting up in his bed, panting. He groaned, putting his head in his hands as he realized he had been having a nightmare. Not just any nightmare, but the same nightmare he had been having every night for the last eight weeks.

"Moony..." Sirius groaned sleepily, from the other side of the room. "Get some Dreamless Sleep Potion..."

"Sorry," Remus muttered, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbing the sweat from his brow. "I - I'm gonna get a drink."

Ignoring Sirius' sleepy protests, Remus quietly slipped out of the dormitory. Taking a seat near the fire, Remus put his head in his hands. Why did it have to haunt him like this? It wasn't fair! What had happened had happened and there wasn't anything he could do about it, so, _why_ did it have to haunt him?

"Moony?"

Remus jumped, surprised, and turned, "Sirius, what are you–"

"You had another nightmare?" Sirius asked, taking a seat across from him.

Remus sighed, "The same one."

Sirius became irritated, "I wish you would just tell me what it's about. Maybe James and I can–"

"There's nothing you can do," Remus sighed. "I've told you before–"

"And I've told you," Sirius began. "Maybe we can. You didn't think we could help with your," he smirked, "'furry little problem' either."

Remus didn't laugh, "Well, my nightmare kind of involves that."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, frowning. "You can't hurt us in our Animagi forms."

"Yeah," Remus scoffed. "That's what I thought, but..."

"But..." Sirius urged him. "You haven't hurt any of us."

"Padfoot..." Remus hesitated. "How - how do you think Ness got pregnant?"

"Well," Sirius replied, blushing a little. "My cousin told me that when two people really love each other–"

"Sirius," Remus interrupted, also a little flushed.

Sirius gave him a calculating look, "Remus... what did you do?"

Remus hesitated again, then sighed and told Sirius everything that he remembered of the night his nightmares relived for him.

"You - you mean you..." Sirius stuttered, staring at Remus in shock. "But... why - how... you wouldn't do that!"

"I told you," Remus sighed. "Something was wrong with me that night. I don't know what, but I just wasn't myself."

"And - and you've never felt that way before?" Sirius asked, thinking.

"No," Remus replied, shaking his head. "I always lose myself during the full moon, but I never felt like that before."

"Did you ask your Dad if–" Sirius started to ask, but Remus cut him off.

"No!" Remus said, his heart skipping a beat in silent terror. "I haven't even told my parents that Ness is pregnant, if I tell my Dad how it happened–" Remus shuddered. "I just can't!"

Sirius sighed in defeat, "I just thought that, since your Dad works at The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and all, I thought maybe he knew something about it and could help... Besides, you're going to have to tell him eventually..."

Remus sighed, "I know, but... I'm scared."

"Well," Sirius began. "I suppose we should go to bed. Here," Sirius handed him a vile of Dreamless Sleep Potion. "We can come up with a better idea in the morning."

Remus grinned, taking the vile from Sirius, "Let me guess, you nicked it?"

"Just in case of emergencies," Sirius smirked. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and, thanks to Sirius, Remus managed to sleep the rest of the night peacefully. He felt more cheerful than he had, and, given it was a Hogsmead weekend, he intended to have some fun and hang out with his friends.

He went down to the Great Hall for breakfast early, and was barely there for five minutes when someone came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. At first he thought maybe it was James or Sirius, maybe even Peter, but who he saw when he turned around surprised him. Ness usually slept in on weekends, especially now that she was pregnant, what with morning sickness and everything.

"What are you doing up so early?" Remus asked her, surprised. "And what are you wearing?"

Ness blushed, wrapping her cloak more tightly around her and taking a seat next to Remus, "I woke up this morning and none of my robes fit."

Remus gave her an amused smirk, "Little guy growing fast?"

"Too fast," Ness sighed, pulling her cloak back a little to reveal her swollen tummy barely covered by a t-shirt that was, indeed, too tight. "I suppose I'll have to get bigger robes when we go to Hogsmead today."

"Hey," Remus said, frowning as he watched her make a breakfast plate for herself, "I've been thinking... how are we going to tell our parents?"

Ness froze in mid-action as she reached for a biscuit, "I - I don't know... I've kinda been thinking about that too. I know, for a fact, that my dad will force me to get an abortion. Mind you, he'd have to dig me back up, because he would've killed me first."

"I'm sure your dad wouldn't–" Remus began, giving her a skeptical look.

"He would, Remus," Ness interrupted, glaring at her eggs as she spoke. "Believe me, he really would."

"But," Remus started, "he can't make you. It's your body, your baby. He can't make a decision like that if you don't want it."

"He can," Ness sighed, starting to pick at her eggs. "I'm fifteen and underage. He's my father. Legally, he can."

"But, that's not fair!" Remus replied indignantly.

Ness shrugged, "That's why I don't want to tell him."

"Tell who what?"

Remus glanced over to where Sirius, James, and Peter had just taken seats across from him and Ness, "Ness thinks her dad will go ballistic if she tells him about the baby."

James shrugged, "So, don't tell him."

"Oh, yes," Ness said sarcastically. "That will work wonderfully. 'Hey, Daddy. Oh, I just gained a little weight. It'll be gone by September, don't worry.'"

Sirius rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject, "Did you pick out a name yet?"

Ness shrugged, smiling a little as she glanced over at Remus, "Personally, I always really liked the name James, but we can't do that. I don't want everyone figuring out who the real father is."

"Hey!" Remus said indignantly, the corners of his mouth twitching as James and Sirius burst out laughing.

Peter looked confused, "But, I thought James liked Lily...?"

Sirius shook his head in amusement, "She was kidding, Wormtail."

"Well," Peter replied, frowning. "Why would you joke about something like that?"

Ness shook her head, "You're right, Peter, I shouldn't have lied like that... Sirius is the real father."

Sirius laughed and had opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again with a snap and stared behind Ness and Remus. Remus turned around to see McGonagall, glaring down at them sternly. Lily Evans walked swiftly past them and took a seat at the end of the table.

"Ms. Smith," McGonagall began. "I would like you in my office, this instant."

Ness stood up, looking confused, "I haven't done anything, Professor, I swe–"

"_Now_, Ms. Smith," McGonagall said, pointing sternly toward the Entrance Hall.

As Ness walked off, with McGonagall close behind her, Remus turned back to the others, "You don't think she heard us, do you?"

James shook his, "She had just walked in and walked right over here. She didn't have time to hear us."

"What did Ness do then?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged, "Probably cursed Lily or something."

"Why are they always at it, anyway?" Peter asked, continuing to eat his breakfast.

"I think it's because Ness isn't as girly as Evans thinks she should be," James said, shrugging and glancing over at the object of his affection. "What's she got that smirk on her face for? She probably just realized how good I look."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oh, yes, Prongs. That's exactly - Allie? You know, you're getting yourself a bad rep by coming over here."

Remus looked over at the Slytherin girl who had just taken the seat that Ness had just been in. She looked extremely sad, "What's up?"

"Where's Ness?" Allie asked, glancing around at them. "I was kind of hoping to speak with her..."

"She just got in trouble," Remus replied. "So, I guess you're stuck with us."

"Anything for my darling," Sirius said, smirking at the annoyed look Allie gave him.

Allie sighed, "Severus rejected me again."

Peter rolled his eyes, "You don't want him anyway. He's a jerk."

"Yeah, you and I would make a lot better couple, my sweet," Sirius crooned to the depressed Slytherin girl in a cheesy voice.

Allie froze in the middle of rolling her eyes and got an evil smirk on her face, turning back to Sirius, "You know what? That's not a bad idea." She grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the Great Hall. "How are you at public displays of affection?"

James snickered, "She going to use him to make Snape jealous."

Remus grinned in amusement, "Well, it's his problem n–"

"Mr. Lupin," McGonagall had appeared again and now she was glaring angrily at Remus. He opened his mouth to defend himself against whatever it was he had done (though nothing came to mind), but she interrupted him. "Come with me, _now_."

Deciding it was probably a better idea to shut up and do as he was told, Remus closed his mouth and got up to follow the angry professor. He had been expecting for her to lead him to her office, so when she took a sudden turn down a different corridor and lead him into the infirmary, he was surprised. He was even more surprised to see Ness sitting on one of the beds, glaring at the nurse and using a powerful Shield Charm to discourage the older woman's attempts to approach her.

"Remus, tell them I'm not pregnant," Ness blurted out in exasperation when she saw him.

"Wha..." Remus glanced quickly between McGonagall and Ness in confusion, before he caught on.

"We have received information form an anonymous source that Ms. Smith is pregnant," McGonagall said, sending a heated glare in Remus' direction, causing him to blush. "She blatantly denies it, yet won't allow Madame Pomfrey to check her over."

"Because I don't like being '_checked over_' when I know I'm perfectly fine!" Ness shouted, looking close to tears.

Remus jumped in, "Professor, I'm sorry, but your '_source_' must have been mistaken. Ness can't be pregnant. She's a... well, I mean, we're going out, but... we haven't done anything."

"Nothing?" McGonagall asked, staring at Remus shrewdly. "You swear?"

"Yes, Professor, I swear," Remus replied, internally cringing at how easily the lie had came out.

"Well," McGonagall began, glancing between Ness and Remus doubtfully. "I guess you both can go back to what you were doing then..."

Ness didn't waste a chance in jumping up and running out the door, Remus close behind her. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand, dragging her hurriedly into an empty classroom and locking the door. They both sighed in relief, reveling in the fact that they were alone, as Ness wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"Thank God that you're a good liar," Ness said, barely taking her lips from his. She went to kiss him again, but he gently pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Remus apologized upon seeing the hurt look on her face. "But this is odd, don't you think?"

"What, kissing?" Ness asked, looking confused.

"No," Remus replied, pulling her back to him and giving a gentle, lingering kiss, holding her close to himself. "James, Sirius, and Peter are the only other people who know about the baby and they wouldn't tell. And I didn't say anything to anyone and you haven't either. Don't you think that this 'anonymous source' is a bit odd?"

Ness frowned, resting her head on his shoulder, "Well, yes, but... who else would know?"

"Did you leave your diary out or something?" Remus asked.

Ness gave a him a look, "I don't have a diary."

"Well, that rules that out then," Remus replied, smirking slightly at her. He placed his hand on her slightly swollen tummy and kissed her again. "Let's just go to Hogsmeade and get you some new robes. We'll worry about everything else later."

Ness smiled, placing her hand on top of his, "Okay."

* * *

"What about this?"

"You look great," Peter sighed, glancing at his watch again, as Ness looked over her ensemble in the full-length mirror that was outside the dressing room. Why, oh why, had he offered to stay with the overly-hormonal, pregnant, teenage girl? _Remus should be going through this torture, not me. I'm not the one that caused her to go through weight-gain_.

"I'm going to try something else on," Ness replied, looking at her backside in the mirror. "My butt looks huge in this."

"Okay," Peter replied, rolling his eyes, and looking at his watch again. _Where are they? They've been gone twenty minutes! I swear to God, I'm going to get Remus back for this_.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I am," Remus replied nervously, staring at the beautiful gold and diamond engagement ring beneath the glass case.

"How much do you have on you?" James asked him.

Remus shrugged, "About a hundred galleons."

"That's not going to cover it," Sirius and James said at the same time.

Remus sighed, "They can put it on layaway, you know."

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Look," Remus said, turning to his best friends, "I've always had intentions of asking her to marry me, I just never thought I'd be doing it so soon. So, what's the big deal?"

"Nothing," they both replied at the same time.

Remus rolled his eyes, turned, and headed for the register.

* * *

**Ness:** Hi! Long time, no see. I rewrote this chapter like 5 times before I wrote one that I liked. You'll find out who told in the next chapter, but kudos points and a chapter dedication goes to anyone who guesses. Anywhoo, I'm really sorry about the long wait. I wish I didn't get writer's block so often. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO **_REVIEW_**! And thanks to everyone for being patient with me. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Ness:** Wow. I'm... back.

**Sirius:** Feel free to disembowel her and smack her with her own innards.

**Remus:** Through we wish you wouldn't.

**Ness:** I have no excuses. Absolutely none.

**James:** So we implore you to forgive her.

**All:** Please!

**Chapter Fifteen: Tears**

When the Marauder's and Ness returned from Hogsmeade, Remus was still exhilarated from the day's events. He was just managing to convince Ness to come away with him to the Room of Requirement to show him some of her new robes (or, perhaps, none at all) when they were interrupted.

Lily, who had been reading a book in an over-sized armchair by the Gryffindor fire, had jumped up in anger at the sight of them and was now making her way, just as angrily, toward them.

"_What are you still doing here_?" Lily asked, stopping in front of Ness and glaring at her angrily. Even James, whose hand had jumped up to ruffle the back of his hair, hesitated at the anger in her voice.

"Um... What are you talking about, Lily?" Ness replied, glancing at her in confusion. "I live here, remember? Or have you completely forgotten that we share a dorm?

"That's not what I mean," Lily said, stomping her foot, childishly. "You were supposed to be expelled!"

"Expelled?" Remus asked, shocked and confused at the redhead's exclamations. "What are you–" but suddenly Remus realized what Lily was going on about, and the next second James and Sirius had to hold him back from attacking her. "It was you!"

"What...?" Ness asked, looking confusedly between the struggling Remus to the somewhat ashamed looking Lily.

"Maybe we should discuss this where there are less ears," Peter squeaked, glancing nervously at a few first years that were staring unabashedly at them.

Sirius and James took charge of the situation, Sirius grabbing hold of Lily while James and Peter took hold of Remus and they headed toward the boy's dorm, Ness following timidly behind.

Once she closed the door behind her, Ness locked it and put heavy silencing charms around the room.

Remus barely controlled himself as Ness cast her charms, but the moment she had finished he lashed out.

"_How could you_?" Remus shouted, his whole body shaking with barely suppressed anger. Lily looked terrified. Remus suddenly felt a tentative, but loving hand on his shoulder and a moment later he was staring into Ness's imploring eyes. He turned back to Lily and forced himself to swallow his anger and said, much more calmly, "How did you even know?"

"Well–" Lily began, gaining a little of her courage back, "well, it's like Vanessa says, we share a dorm, don't we? I would notice, wouldn't I? And I know what you are, Remus - Oh, I haven't said anything to anyone, don't worry," she added quickly as Remus opened his mouth to interrupt. She continued, "And I know that every full moon Vanessa sneaks out to be with you, though how she manages to without being bitten is beyond me. I know she does it because she loves you, but I never thought someone could love another as much as she does you, especially after last full moon."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, taking a seat on his bed. "Ness hasn't been with him the last two moons."

"Lily," Ness said suddenly, shaking her head in warning. "Don't."

"'Don't?'" Remus repeated, looking between Lily and Ness. "Don't what? _What is going on_?"

"She doesn't want me to tall you that she's been suffering for you," Lily said, ignoring Ness's protests. "She doesn't want me to tell you that the life she carries is afflicted with your curse and that last full moon it started reacting–"

"Lily!" Ness shouted, trying to drown out Lily's rapidly rising voice, but she continued nonetheless.

"– and she doesn't want me to tell you that she was able to feel its transformation and that she cried and screamed in pain all night and the next morning there was so much blood everywhere that I'm surprised she's still alive!" During her speech, Lily's voice had risen to that of barely controlled shouting and when she finished, her breath was shaking and labored.

"That's not true!"

"You're lying, Evans!"

"Ness would tell us if something was wrong!"

Remus, ignoring his friends shouts, turned to Ness. It only took a single glance at her tear-stained face to realize that what Lily was saying was true.

"Why -why didn't you tell me?" Remus asked Ness, as the shouting around them died down and all eyes turned to the two of them.

"I couldn't," Ness replied, barely able to speak, her emotions choking her. She gasped as more tears made their way down her cheeks, "I couldn't. I - I want this baby. I want us to have him and I don't care how much pain I have to go through to give him life. I want him. Please, I want him..."

Remus took Ness into his arms as she collapsed into uncontrollable sobs. He looked to his friends and Lily and then to the door. They seemed to take the hint and Lily, for the first time in her life, allowed James to take her hand and lead her from the room, Sirius and Peter following.

When the door closed behind the others, Remus sighed and gently kissed the top of Ness's head, her body shaking in his arms, "No one will take him from us, I promise. I promise."

* * *

**Ness:** Okay, yes, it's a short chapter, but I'll try and update again soon. Who know, maybe my writing has gotten better in my year's absence. Please review! Especially those who are kind enough to come back to me. THANK YOU! 


End file.
